Am I Really?
by J.C. the Wabbit
Summary: Explore sides of Bugs Bunny rarely seen by the general public. Flame me! I dare you!
1. Perfect

Disclaimer: Looney Tunes are copyrighted by WB. OK?

* * *

**Perfect**

Morning break; the sun shined on this gorgeous day. Everything was beautiful. Bugs awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He shifted over and turned it off. He then stood up and stretched. He leaned over to kiss his wife, Lola Bunny, who slowly stirred in bed. Bugs went out into the hallway, lined with family pictures. There were pictures of his children, Tanya and Sean, and also of his friends from work. There was one with him and Daffy at the set of '_Duck, Rabbit, Duck'_. There was another one with Porky in a scene from '_Space Jam'_. There was yet another with the staff and faculty of Acme Looniversity; like last month's football game. On the field, Buster, Plucky, Hampton, and the other members of the football team with Babs, Shirley, Fifi, and the other cheerleaders beside them; there were fans in the background cheering them on.

'Such good times' he thought.

He made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the hot shower and stepped in. The water felt delicious as it massaged his back. He lathered, rinsed, and repeated. After the refreshing shower, he went to the kitchen. Lola had made him a large breakfast, waiting at the table. He ate the delectable food and enjoyed fresh brewed coffee. Soon enough, the twins rushed greeting 'good morning' into the kitchen and sat in their chairs. They all sat at the table as was routine and ate together as a family. Bugs got up, thanked Lola, and then went to get his briefcase. He went outside to start up the car, and waited. Lola and the kids came out with their things and went into the car. He drove out of the drive way and they were on their way.

They first went to drop off the kids to their First Grade class at their elementary school. Then later, he and Lola drove to their jobs. After driving through the city streets they arrived to the grandeur of Acme Looniversity. He parked the car and they went inside. Faculty greeted them as they punched in for work. Bugs and Lola kissed and went their separate ways; Lola to the Gymnasium and Bugs to his Principal's Office. He opened the door of his office and placed his briefcase on the desk. He got the notices from his mailbox and sat in his comfy chair. He reviewed the tasks for the day and began to make the plans. The school day began and the students were arriving to their classes. Bugs had to fulfill his duties as principal and as toon physics teacher as well.

After dealing with his Principal duties, he went to attend to his classes. Teaching them about the lack of gravity in cartoons and how momentum can be their worst enemy is always an interesting and eventful job to do. The usual, like the failure of one of the students by making an anvil float in midair, or the walking through the apparent solid hole in the wall. After dealing with the students, Bugs finishes the school day with last minute principal duties. Lola left at regular school time to go pick up the kids beforehand, so Bugs goes home by himself in the car.

He arrives home, parks the car, and enters the doorway. He places his briefcase on the floor and heads over to the kitchen. He finds Lola making dinner and kisses her hello. He goes to the living room and finds the kids there. Sean was playing video games while Tanya was coloring on paper. Tanya looked up and went over to him to hug him. Bugs kissed her on the forehead and returned the hug. Bugs then sat on the couch and patted Sean's head. Sean looked back and smiled at his dad, then handed him a controller. They played together until it was time to eat.

The three of them went to the dinning room. The kids sat on their chairs when Lola came in with all of the food. They ate together and talked about how their day was. An hour or so passed by when dinner was over and the last dish was washed. The whole family was in the living room, watching TV. Soon enough, it was bedtime and the kids reluctantly went to brush their teeth. Bugs made sure the kids went straight to bed. He and Lola bid them goodnight and turned out the lights. The two parents went to their bedroom. They changed into their nightwear and collapsed together into bed after a long day for some well-deserved rest. They snuggled in close together and listened to the radio until they both fell asleep.

Everything seems perfect. Bugs has the perfect job, the perfect career, the perfect wife, the perfect kids, and the perfect life. He has talent, he has fame, he has fortune; he has it all! What worries could Bugs Bunny possibly have? If you believe that…

…Then you're sadly mistaken.


	2. Letter

**Letter**

"Like this?" asked Buster

"A little more to da right…dat's it," said Bugs

It was Toon Physics 101. And right now the class was observing a demonstration. Buster was atop a ladder. He was holding an anvil over Hampton's head. Hampton was sweating nervously in his chair.

"Alright Buster, now let go," said Bugs

Hampton shielded his head to brace himself for impact when Buster removed his gloved hand from under the anvil. Hampton peeked trough his arms and saw that the anvil was suspended in mid air. He let out a sigh of relief. Phew!

"Great job, Buster," said Bugs, "you see class? Da trick is always too…"

"Yeah! Yeah! Anybody can do that old bit!" said Plucky getting up from his seat

"Plucky, I don't think you should…" said Buster as he climbed down the ladder, but Plucky shoved him aside

"Let a pro do it!" said Plucky as he began to climb the ladder

He reached the top; and cracked his knuckles.

"Prepare to be amazed!" he yelled in his announcer voice

"Gulp…" muttered Hampton

As soon as Plucky put his hand under the anvil, gravity was reactivated and the anvil fell; pulling Plucky down with it.

"Ahh!"

CRASH!

From out of the dust, a new crater was in the floor. The class gathered around it, giggling at Plucky who had his hand caught under the anvil. The anvil moved a little and it fell on its side. Plucky pulled out his pancake-thin hand from underneath. When he removed his hand, he uncovered another hole. From which climbed out a bruised up, accordion Hampton.

"You boys alright?" asked Bugs

"Yeah," answered Plucky

"No thanks to you!" snapped Hampton, returning to normal, "it's a good thing I mastered the regeneration's test!"

"Tank Wile for dat one!" added Bugs as he pulled them both out of the crater. He settled Hampton on the ground but he held Plucky for a moment.

"You're lucky we're on da foist floor. Dat anvil would have fallen straight through and someone coulda gotten really hoit!" he scolded

"Sorry…" muttered Plucky

"Don't ever do dat again!"

At that moment the bell rang and the students zoomed out of the classroom in a split.

"Phew! Saved by the bell!' said Plucky as he walked down the hallway

"By da way Plucky…" called Bugs from the classroom, "I'm taking points off your grade."

"Damn…" muttered Plucky

Today was like any other day. It was a typical morning; an average afternoon. But as evening began to set in…something a little different happened…

After a long day, Bugs went to his office and gather his belongings to then head home. Lola had gone home earlier to pick up the kids and such. Bugs was just finishing up when he headed down the hallway. As he turned the corner, he saw Daffy heading towards him.

"What's up, Daff?" greeted Bugs

"Oh…nothing…" said Daffy as he looked at Bugs

"What?" asked Bugs feeling a bit uncomfortable

"I have nothing to hide,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh…nothing," said Daffy trailing off and heading down the hallway

Bugs cocked an eyebrow at Daffy's strange behavior. Then shrugged it off and dismissed it as Daffy being…well, Daffy. Bugs opened the door, and walked into his office. He dropped some papers into a file cabinet beside the door and walked over to his desk. He leaned over and reached for his briefcase. When he stood up, he noticed an unsealed envelope on his desk. It had no markings on it whatsoever and Bugs eyed it suspiciously. He picked it up, took out the letter from inside and began to read it.

_Bugsy,_

_Meet me at the park. It'll be just like old times._

_-CT_

_P.S. Come alone_

"Who's CT?" thought Bugs

Bugs looked over the neat, handwritten note.

"Come alone? Hmm…my delicate inner sense of danger tells me dat something fishy is goin' on here."

Bugs stuffed the letter in his briefcase and headed for the car. He opened it, and plopped the briefcase onto the passenger's seat. He turned the key and the engine came to life. He pulled out of his parking spot and headed towards the exit. If he turned to head right, he would reach the road that led him on to his way home; and if he turned to the left, he would head in the direction of Acme Acres. Bugs stopped and thought for a moment. He then looked up with a determined look in his eye. He grabbed the steering wheel and turned…

Towards the left

Meanwhile…

"Daffy? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Lola

"About what I found," answered Daffy, "in Bugs' office."

They were engaged in a telephone conversation. Daffy had called Lola from his cell phone. Lola was home. She was working out in her gym within her underground burrow. She gave the punching bag another swing before speaking into the headpiece.

"What were you doing in Bugs' office anyway?" she asked

"Umm…looking for Bugs…But he wasn't there. But I found something really intriguing…" commented Daffy

"What did you find that was so important?"

"A note,"

"So?" she punched again at the bag

"A very suspicious note!"

"Really? What sort of evil plot is unfolding as we speak, oh master detective?" answered Lola sarcastically

"I'm serious! I'm here trying to be a good friend but you won't take me seriously, dammit!"

"Alright! Sorry Daff, geez…" said Lola holding on to the bag to stop it from swinging so she could concentrate on what Daffy had to say

"It was this little note on Bugs' desk. It was in an envelope. I read it and it said: Bugsy, meet me at the park. It'll be just like old times. It was signed Connecticut,"

"Connecticut?" said Lola as she cocked an eyebrow, "Umm, I think they were initials…CT?"

"CT? Initials? Oh…"

Lola rolled her eyes

"That is weird," she said aloud, referring to the note

"And it had a P.S. It said 'Come alone'" added Daffy

"What? Come Alone? I don't like this at all. Whoever CT is, certainly knows Bugs. First off, they have the confidence to call him 'Bugsy'. Second, it said 'just like old times'. But what really bothers me is the whole 'Come alone' bit," analyzed Lola

"You have Bugs' little black book, don't you?"

"What makes you think I have that?" she said taken aback

"Well, cause a jealous wife would want to know who were her man's exes were, and their phone numbers," he said with a smirk

"Me? Jealous! Ha!" she said taking a powerful swing at the punching bag, causing it to fall from the ceiling.

"Please…"

"I think of it as…overprotective," she said dusting herself off

"Well, Mrs. Overprotective, you should use _YOUR_ master detective skills to find out who this CT person is,"

"No,"

"No! After I give you all of the evidence, you say no!"

"Cause I trust Bugs. I know he wouldn't do anything behind my back,"

"But what if…"

"No 'what ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it! If it's some old girlfriend who wants him back, I know he'll tell that bitch off right then and there,"

"But you know he was the biggest playboy…"

"_WAS_ is the key word, Daff,"

"For his sake, you better hope so…"

"Don't worry about it Daffy. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. But thanks for the heads up,"

"No problem... Bye,"

"G'bye,"

Lola disconnected the call from her ear-piece. She sighed and looked at the damage she made to her punching bag. "I break more punching bags that way," shethought to herself. She was about to go fix it when Tanya came into the room.

"Mom? When are we gonna eat?" she asked

"When Daddy gets home," answered Lola

"When is he coming? I'm starved!"

"He should be back any minute now…" she said glancing at her watch. She did a double take and looked at her watch again.

"What's up, ma?" asked Tanya

"Daddy should've been home…half an hour ago," she said in worry

"Oh! He's in trouble…" said Tanya skipping out of the room

Lola was starting to get worried, and a little suspicious as well. She took off her boxing gloves and went to her bedroom. She went to the closet and searched in the top shelf. She found what she was looking for. She pulled down an old shoe box and opened it. Among the little trinkets, she found the object of her search. She sat on her bed and examined it.

"Bugs thought he lost this when we renovated the burrow after the wedding," thought Lola

In her hands she held a small black phonebook. Within it were the numbers of all Bugs' old girlfriends. She sighed a little chuckle at what Daffy said to her earlier.

"I couldn't let Daffy know that he was right twice. His head would have gotten so big that it could have exploded!"

She opened it and began scanning for a suspect with the initials CT.

"Cady… Caitlin … Candice … Camille …Cammy…"

Elsewhere…

Bugs arrived to Acme Acres. He parked the car and stepped onto the sidewalk. He closed the door behind him and walked through the front gate of the park. He walked down the path and everything seemed fine. There were children playing in the playgrounds, mothers pushing along strollers, and couples eating picnics. Bugs wasn't quite sure where this person wanted to meet, so he'd figure he'd just walk around. He'd explore until he spotted the one who could have sent him the letter.

He passed by the soccer fields and the tennis courts. He also passed by the water fountain and the ice cream truck. It wasn't until the runner's track that he heard an oddly familiar voice call him.

"Hey there, Bugsy…"

Bugs turned around and was shocked to see the owner of that voice.

"YOU!"

JC: If you got a bad feeling about this…my plan is working…mwa ha ha! Just so you know…I'm gonna be really evil for a bit. But for how long? Heh…you will all see. Am I scaring you yet? Don't worry…it gets worse, much worse…mwa ha ha!

OK I'll shut up now.


	3. Tensions

**Tensions**

Bugs was really shocked to see the one who bared the initials of CT. CT approached Bugs slowly.

"Long time no see," said CT

"You!"

"You seem surprised," said CT, "can you say my name already, I think we've held the readers in suspense for long enough."

"Don't play games with me…Cecil!"

"Yup folks. It's me, Cecil Turtle," said Cecil in his slow voice. He was a short turtle. He had a green complexion and he had a shell on his back. He spoke again, "so, how've ya been Bugsy?"

"Don't Bugsy me, doc."

"Tsk tsk, such rudeness. That's no way to greet an old friend,"

"You never were my friend,"

"Pal?"

"Nope,"

"Buddy?"

"Na ah,"

"Total stranger?"

"More like…annoying parasite,"

"I'm touched," said Cecil slowly approaching Bugs

"What do you want?" demanded Bugs holding his ground

"Oh…just a little challenge. A little race around the park…that's all," he said while smiling his calm smile

Bugs looked at him; then turned away.

"No way," he answered

"What's the matter?" taunted Cecil

"I'm not fallin' for dat one!" he called back and continued on his way

"Scared?"

Bugs stopped

"That's what I thought," grinned Cecil, "typical of a rabbit."

"Excuse me?" he said turning around

"You heard me. It's typical of a rabbit to be scared of a turtle. It's only nature,"

"You honestly think dat I'M afraid of YOU? Don't make me laugh…"

"I'm not trying to,"

"Listen shorty, I'm not gonna race you. End of story!"

"You fail,"

"At what?"

"You have the chance to prove once and for all the hare can beat the tortoise, and you throw it away. You fail…you've failed your kind. Some rabbit you are. It just goes to show that you lost your touch. The Bugs Bunny from the good ol' days is long gone. Years of defeating enemies that are bigger and stronger than you…now you can't even challenge a little turtle to a simple, easy race? Too bad…"

"Alright dat's it! You're going down!" yelled an angered Bugs Bunny  
Cecil smiled

They set up at the starting line. Bugs was itching to go, while Cecil kept his cool.

"One lap around the park," said Cecil

"Fine with me," answered Bugs

"No cheating,"

"Dat goes double for you,"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said while keeping his fingers crossed

"Ready?"

"Set"

"GO!" they yelled simultaneously

Bugs got off to a roaring start. He easily dashed passed Cecil. He already passed the swings when Cecil was just jogging his way from the starting line. Bugs looked back and he regained back his confidence, he continued his way through the park. When Cecil lost sight of Bugs, he smirked.

"Time to kick it into over drive…" he said making his legs start moving faster. It seemed like a whir until he finally zoomed forward at an amazing speed.

Wile Coyote was using his scanner to find his prey, the Roadrunner. He was atop a rock in the park when his scanner picked up a signal. It was as fast as Roadrunner, but it wasn't Roadrunner. He looked at the scanner and it revealed to him that it was Cecil Turtle. "What the hell?" read the sign that Wile held up.

Bugs heard a zoom sound coming closer and closer. A whirl of green zoomed past him, causing him to spin and fall on the ground.

"Was dat? But how? Grr!" Bugs got up and ran as fast as he could

He was able to catch a glimpse of him. Bugs was running incredibly fast to catch up. His eyesight revealed to him that it was indeed Cecil.

"Dat cheat…" muttered Bugs. He was remembering how Cecil cheated him before in the past with that engine hidden within his shell.

Bugs tried to run even faster; his rage helped him accomplish that. Soon enough he found himself neck and neck with Cecil. Cecil's eyes widened when he saw Bugs running next to him. Bugs frowned back at him and gave the evil eye. Cecil then, unbeknownst to Bugs, pushed a button on his watch. Just then, a hidden ally of Cecil threw a rock in the path. Bugs didn't see the rock until it was too late and tripped over it. He fell over, face first into the dirt; allowing Cecil to cross the finish line, thus winning the race.

Bugs struggled to his feet, and wiped the dirt of his face. Cecil came to him.

"I'm afraid you've lost," said Cecil with a smirk

"I didn't lose…you cheated!" yelled Bugs

"How then?"

Bugs grabbed Cecil's shell and pulled it off, revealing Cecil's happy face boxers.

"With dis!" he said as he opened it, "huh?"

To his surprise, the shell was empty.

"You see? I didn't cheat," said Cecil

"But, how could you have went so fast?"

"I've been training," he said calmly, "It's not my fault that you're a klutz."

"A klutz! Dat rock wasn't dere before!"

"So that rock just got up and sat in your way? That's believable. You're just jealous cause I beat you fair and square,"

"But…"

"Your luck has run out; faulty rabbit's feet. You're not the same rabbit anymore. You're useless, you're hopeless, you're worthless…"

"Now wait just a…" interjected Bugs, but he was cut off by the aroused Turtle

"What kind of a rabbit is beaten by a tortoise? I'll tell you…a pathetic one…You're a disgrace to rabbit-kind, a disgrace to all of the Looney Tunes. Bugs Bunny is all washed up,"

Bugs was silent. He was astonished that Cecil would explode like that and say all those things. For once in his life, he couldn't make a comeback to counter that explosion. Cecil smiled satisfactorily and walked away, leaving a dazed Bugs Bunny in the park.

"I love messing with him…" muttered Cecil to himself, "he's always good for a laugh…"

It was sundown; the night was setting in. Bugs' shock turned into a heated rage. He punched the nearest tree; the blow caused an acorn to fall onto his head. He cursed the tree and fumed back to his car. He slammed the door and turned on the ignition. He stomped on the gas and zoomed out of there. He ran a stop sign, and disregarded two red lights. His tires screeched onto the highway. A police officer turned on his siren. Bugs growled and had no choice but to pull over. He gritted his teeth and clutched the steering wheel when the officer approached. The officer came to his window and asked for his license and registration. Bugs handed it over, without even looking at him. The officer wrote him up a ticket, Bugs snatched it and continued on his way. He left the officer on the curb, scratching his head.

Meanwhile…

Lola went through the whole book.

"Claudia…Connie…Courtney…Cynthia…there are no CTs. Hmm, what if CT is a…NO! Don't even think like that!" she said to herself as she shut the book

Just then she heard tires screeching outside and the slamming of a car door.

"Finally! He's home," she said walking out to see him

Bugs came into the burrow and slammed the door. He walked down the hallway in a huff.

"Bugs?" asked Lola in a worried tone

"Sorry I'm late…" he muttered harshly

"Are you ok?"

"No," he blurted

"…Is there anything I can do?" said Lola taken aback from that response

"Yeah…leave me alone," he said not even looking at her

Lola was surprised to see Bugs so upset. She thought it was best to let him cool down before she asked what was wrong. Just then Tanya walked in.

"Hi daddy!" she said

"Hey squirt," he said with a trace of annoyance

"Why are you home so late? We're starving! Now dinner's cold and it's all your fault,"

Bugs frowned, "Nice to see you too…"

He shoved her aside and walked into his bedroom.

"What's his problem?" asked Tanya

"Tanya, let's leave daddy alone. He's not feeling so good,"

"Ok…"

After a moments silence, Lola and the kids nearly jumped at the next sound they heard.

"LOLA!" yelled Bugs, "COME HERE!"

Lola and Tanya looked at each other. Sean came in from the living room, with a scared look on his face.

"You're in trouble…" said Tanya

Lola gulped and walked into the bedroom.

"What's dis!" demanded Bugs, holding up the little black book

"Oh shit…" she thought

"Well!"

Lola didn't respond; she knew she was in trouble, but was just shocked that he would yell at her like that.

"What are you doing with dis, huh! Why do you have dis!" he said slamming it on the floor

"I…"

"I can't believe dis! You don't trust me! You! My own wife!"

"It's not that I don't trust you… I don't trust them!"

"Oh sure, like keeping dis FROM me, shows me dat you TRUST me!" he said stepping forward

"No, no! It's not like that!" she said taking a step back

"Den what is it like! Cause it sure seems dat way to me!" he said coming in closer

"Bugs, please,"

"I'm not in da mood to come to deal with dis shit! I've had a bitch of a day; all I want is peace and quiet, dammit! But no! I come to find out dat my wife doesn't fucking trust me!" he yelled in her face. She was against the wall, at the receiving end of Bugs' wrath.

"Calm down!" she pleaded

"I won't calm down till you answer me!"

Tanya and Sean were listening in from the door. Sean couldn't take it anymore. He barged into the room.

"Daddy! Stop! Stop being such a jerk!" he said pushing him off of Lola

"Stay the hell out of this!" yelled Bugs as he raised his hand

Lola's instincts kicked in, she quickly stepped in front of him and took the slap. There was intense silence in the room. Lola didn't move from where she stood. Bugs was wide eyed as he looked at his shaking hand, he couldn't believe what he had done. Lola slowly turned her head and looked at Bugs straight in the eye. She looked angry and terrified all at the same time.

"I don't know why you're so pissed off. But don't take it out on Sean! If you're angry with me, be angry with me!" she yelled, with her fists trembling at her sides and her eyes beginning to become watery. Sean hid behind his mother, shaking with fear. Bugs stared at her for a moment, with fear and confusion. He tried to say something, but he couldn't make a sound come out of his mouth. He was ashamed of himself and rather than having her see him like this, he lifted his arm and pushed Lola aside. He rushed out of the room with an angered silence. He closed and leaned on the door; he put his hand on his forehead. "Oh shit…what have I done…" he muttered

"Mom? Why is he so mad?" asked Sean

"I don't know…" answered Lola with a tear escaping from her eye

"Mommy? Are you ok? Do you need ice?"

Lola collapsed onto the bed. She wiped her tear away and rubbed her cheek.

"It didn't hurt me as much as it hurt my heart," she replied with her voice beginning to choke

Bugs heard what she said and felt terrible; he turned around and saw Tanya staring at him with horror in her face. He turned away and went outside. He got back into his car, and drove out of there.

Bugs was a wreck. He was becoming out of control. He had to leave there…

But where was he going?


	4. Angel

**Angel **

"You idiot," muttered Bugs to himself, "can't do anything right. Can't…argh!"

Bugs was driving aimlessly through the forest. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He couldn't show his face to anyone he knew, or anyone else for that matter; he felt so ashamed of himself. His only safe haven was his car. Through the trees, he drove with the guidance of the moon; going wherever his mind told him to go. He was having an agonizing conflict with himself.

"First, you can't beat dat stupid, son-of-a-bitch turtle. Then I got dat fucking $500 ticket. To top it all off, Lola doesn't even trust me anymore. And den…DAMMIT!" he punched the dashboard and yelled some more. But after his fit he then he put his hand on his head, and sighed heavily.

"What da hell is wrong with me? I…don't know what came over me…"

He turned a corner, heading deeper and deeper…

"Man, everyone thinks dat Bugs Bunny is such a great guy" he said again. "Oh he's da best! Oh he's so sweet! Ugh..." he sputtered sarcastically. He clutched the steering wheel, but then his shoulders dropped in defeat. He sighed, "but am I really?…Am I really what people think I am?…Right now…" he covered his face. He pulled his hand away and stared blankly onto the road.

"Damn… If I hadn't been such a dumb ass, den none of dis wouldn't have happened. If I never…HOLY SHIT!"

Bugs hit the brakes; his car skidded on the muddy road and was stopped by a tree. The tires were smoking and there was a dent at the point of impact. Inside the car, Bugs rubbed his aching head. _What was dat?_ he thought. It was all too fast. He acted on a reflex when he saw something stand out in the road. It looked like a person but, it seemed…

...supernatural

He unstrapped himself and went to see if he hadn't hurt the person he barely saw on the road.

"You ok, mac?" asked Bugs as he picked up the white rabbit. He seemed to be unharmed

"I'm ok," he answered. He was about the same height as Bugs, but he looked older. Bugs figured that it was his white fur refecting the headlights that made him glow. For obviously, this rabbit was living and breathing and not some kind of a ghost.

"Real sorry about dat," apologized Bugs

"Its ok Bugs, I'll be fine,"

"How did…nevermind," said Bugs, concluding that this guy probably has seen his cartoons

"Why are you driving like that? Maybe you've been hanging around Larry way too much," said the rabbit dusting himself off

"Larry? How did you know my father-in-law?" said Bugs in amazement

"There are a lot of things that I know about you," he answered calmly

"Alright, buddy. What do you want?" said Bugs becoming defensive

"To help you,"

"Help me?"

"You have a problem, why don't you tell me all about it?"

"I feel awkward telling my problems to people I don't know,"

"Well then, call me Angel," he said extending his hand

Bugs hesitantly took it.

"Eh? Nice to meet you?" said Bugs still distrustful

"So now, tell Dr. Angel all about it," said Angel with a warm smile

Bugs was still unsure about this new guy. But he thought, 'why not?' He had nowhere to go to, and no one to talk to. Bugs decided to tell his new friend about the most horrible day of his life. He explained everything that happened with intricate details to this new Angel character. It was dark out already, and they were talking only with the glow of the moon and the chirping crickets to keep them company.

"…I've made a fool of myself, my wife and kids are terrified of me, and I nearly killed you today…so now you see why I feel so angst right now," explained Bugs

"I see," replied Angel scratching his chin, "what are you going to do now?"

"I…don't know…" said Bugs getting up from the ground

Angel looked on as Bugs paced back and forth.

"I'm so confused… I feel so stupid," he continued

Bugs stopped and looked at Angel.

"I hurtda ones I care aboutda most…and Sean called me a…jerk…"

Bugs at atop the hood of the car and placed his hands on his forehead, and shook in disbelief.

"Right now I…Feel so…argh!" Bugs grew tense and slammed his fist on the car and grunted

"Now I…I wish dat I never existed…" he said looking down at the ground

At those words, Angel began to glow. Bugs looked up, there was no mistaking it. He gasped and stood back, watching as Angel's ears began to emit some strange yellow energy.

"What's going on!"demanded Bugs

Angel stopped glowing and gazed at Bugs solemnly.

"You have your wish,"

"What?"

"There is no Bugs Bunny in this world,"

Angel stopped glowing, and averted his gaze towards Bugs. Bugs was shaking his head in disbelief, backing away slowly. _Who is he? What is he?_

"Are you kidding me?" said Bugs cocking an eyebrow, not believing what he said

"No,"

"But, that's impossible…"

"I forgot to mention…I'm your Guardian Toon Angel."

"Guardian Toon Angel?" said Bugs stopping where he was

"I have been watching you, hearing the words you have said. You were greatly troubled. It was my duty to protect you. That is why I came down here before you did something crazy."

"Crazy? I'm pissed, not suicidal,"

"With the way you were driving, it sure looked like you were suicidal."

Bugs gave him that. But then something else popped into his mind.

"If you're my Gardian Toon Angel, why didn't you catch me when I fell in dat race, huh? Or why weren't you even there when I needed you the most? Why didn't you have my back?"

"I'm not going to mommy you 24/7, I do have other things to do," answered Angel

"Uh huh…great," said Bugs sarcastically, "So now my own angel doesn't find me worth saving,"

"Bugs, stop that. Stop putting yourself down," frowned Angel

"Give me one good reason why,"

Bugs turned away from him, and whispered…

"I'm…a failure…"

Angel looked at him. He then looked towards the direction of the city. He walked over to Bugs, as though he glided from the air.

"Just go out there," said Angel pointing in that direction, "and you'll see the reason why."

At that moment, Angel seemed to become transparent. Lighter and lighter until he finally disappeared into thin air. Bugs was left wide-eyed on the road. He hurried back to his car and turned on the ignition.

"Ok, I must be hallucinating. That just didn't happen…" he assured himself as he drove out of the forest

The morning light already began to shine. Bugs kept driving, until it so happens that he drove into the city. Bugs unintentionally scanned the streets as he kept driving through.

"Nothing's changed…I don't know why I was so worried," he said

The streets were, indeed, exactly the same as he remembered. The city skyline was still gleaming in the dawn's light. The morning hustle and bustle was slowly coming to life, just like any other morning. Bugs got onto a familiar route and drove further away from the city. But to his surprise, he saw something there that didn't belong,

"Hey! Where's Acme Acres!"


	5. Strange World

**Strange World**

Bugs had to stop the car. He parked it and came out to have a closer look. He rubbed his eyes but he couldn't believe what he saw. _What the hell?_

"Acme Mall!" he blurted out loud

This huge mega mall replaced the entrance to the familiar forest area. It was such a large complex, that one could hardly tell that it was in a forest at all. With exception to its size, it looked like any other mall. It was still early, so the mall was slowly rising from its slumber; with the guards opening the gates and workers coming in for the day. Bugs felt compelled by his curiosity to see what was within. He walked inside and saw nothing but stores, stores, and guess what…more stores. There were electronics, clothing, sports apparel, and department stores. It all seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary, until…

Bugs was frozen and gazed with disgust when he saw how huge the Disney store was. It was bright and cheerful, with all the usual smiling characters, and ones he's never seen before, adorning the front windows. The store seemed to take up all the floors above it. In the center of it all, was THE face of the Disney store and the representative of his company. He was grinning, almost mockingly, directly at Bugs. _Jerk…_

"Terrible, aint it?" came a voice the resounded over the large, mostly empty mall

Bugs turned around and saw Angel leaning on a column.

"Without you, the Disney regime would take over the whole animation empire," explained Angel

Bugs walked away fast from that blight in the mall and walked into a random department store, Angel watched him. Bugs sighed a little in relief and walked down the aisles of merchandise. However, it was short lived. When he looked around, on the appliances, on the toys, on the home décor…it was all Disney.

"You see?" said Angel again, appearing next to him

"How is dis different from da world where I do exist? Even if you walk into a store, you have better chances of finding something Disney or Disney-esque dan ANY of da Looney Tunes. I mean if you're lucky, you can find at least one thing with Tweety or Taz. A miracle if you find something with the others or even myself. But den Tweety has to turn into a girl to actually sell products. It's so messed up. We make so many sacrifices…Den again…"

"What?"

"WB isn't as successful, anyway. It's not like I made much of a difference…"

Angel sighed disappointedly.

"I know it's tough. But with you gone, it's impossible," said Angel

"Impossible? What do you mean?" asked Bugs

"Without you, there wouldn't be any Looney Tunes,"

"What? You've got your facts wrong, doc. WB and da Looney Tunes existed before I came around, and dey already had great players like Porky and Daffy,"

"You'll have to see what I mean. Go to where Acme Looniversity would be,"

"Where Acme Loo WOULD be? What do ya mean? What happened dere?"

Angel disappeared before he could answer.

Bugs went out of the mall and walked in the direction of his beloved school. The forest behind the mall was small, changed by the mere presence of that mall. Bugs found a footpath, which he instantly recognized as one that led to Acme Loo. When he was reaching the area, he saw a building there. It was of similar architecture of Acme Loo, yet it wasn't. When he came to the front gates, there was no mistaking it. This wasn't Acme Looniversity.

"What the…" said Bugs, "What is this place?"

"Acme Col-co-co-School of B-b-b-business and M-m-media," answered an all too familiar voice

Bugs turned around and saw a pig. He was dressed in a janitor's uniform and he was picking litter off of the grass.

"Porky? What are you doing?" said Bugs instantly recognizing him

"My w-w-w-job. And how d-d-did you know my na-na-n-who I was?" inquired Porky

"It's me, Bugs Bunny. We worked together,"

"I don't r-r-remember seeing y-y-you at the u-u-union meetings," he said glancing up and going back to work

"No, no. We worked together in da Looney Tunes and Merry Melodies," explained Bugs

"Looney Tunes? I try to f-f-forget those memories," he said in a remorseful tone

"Why? What happened?"

Porky stopped what he was doing. He looked directly at Bugs and told him what was on his mind. As though it were his only real chance of getting this off his chest.

"That m-m-m-rat, that's what. Aud-au-au-People just started to l-l-l-like the c-c-cutesy stuff over our crazy stuff. We were too ro-rou-violent. They s-s-said we had no w-w-wit. They preferred s-s-songs and dance rather than slapstick c-c-comedy. They j-j-just didn't like our style of f-f-f-humor."

"Dat's stupid,"

"I know. But w-w-what can I d-d-do? I'm out of s-s-show business. I-I-I'm stuck cleaning after this breeding c-c-center of evil CEOs," said Porky. He then turned around and saw something in the distance.

"H-h-here come some n-n-now,"

From the parking lot behind Porky, Bugs saw two cars pull into parking spaces. From one of the cars emerged a baldheaded man wearing a black suit. From the other car emerged a short redheaded man with the red beard to match, dressed uniformly with the other man. They walked towards the stairs with their Acme labeled briefcases.

"Hey! Elmer! Sam!" called out Bugs

They looked towards Bugs in confusion, then ignored him and continued on their way.

"Wait! Don't you recognize me?" said Bugs walking up to them, blocking their path

"Do we know you?" asked Elmer, without his trademark speech impediment

"Elmer?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to…?" Bugs couldn't finish the sentence, for he was cut off by the serious Elmer

"Life," answered Elmer as he walked around and continued up the stairs

"Sam? Not you too?" asked Bugs

"Sorry, stranger. But I have no time for unnecessary chit chat, I've got a tight schedule afterall. G'day hombre," replied Sam with as much as a glance as he too rushed into the building.

"What happened to them?" asked Bugs

"Elmer was in Looney Tunes with m-m-me. But since its downfall, Elmer had to make a n-n-new life for himself. He traded his speech prob-pro-pr- impediment for a more professional sounding v-v-v-voice. He enrolled here at A-A-Acme College. I'm not even sure who the sh-sh-sh-short guy was…" Porky paused. He then had an afterthought, "Human toons have it b-b-better than us because they're c-c-closer to humans. They get more re-re-respect, so they have better chances of m-m-making it."

"No way... The Looney Tunes are really gone? Dis is terrible…"

"T-t-tell me about it. I have to g-g-get back to w-w-work. Nice t-t-t-chatting with you,"

"…Likewise,"

Porky continued on his way; picking up garbage like he had nothing else to do. Bugs was left dumbfounded. He's never seen Porky so defeated and dismayed. And Elmer's and Sam's change of attitude was freaky. Soon, Angel appeared next to him.

"You brought the humor the Looney Tunes were known for. And you pulled it of in such a way that everyone loved. After you, all the others followed suit and added their own personalities to what became the Looney Tunes style. You all inspired the future generations,"

"Eh…often imitated, but never duplicated…" said Bugs with a weak smile

"Exactly. But since you never existed, the Looney Tunes have never ever made it to success. You wouldn't have created Acme Loo, thus drowning the hopes of all future generations,"

Bugs frowned and looked at Angel.

"Well, I guess dey have me to thank for washing up deir dreams before dey even reached da limelight. Amazingly enough, you're not making me feel any better…" said Bugs beginning to walk away

Angel slouched, then followed Bugs and walked beside him.

"You're very difficult you know that," said Angel

Bugs stopped when he saw a flyer on the floor. He picked it up. It was actually a wanted poster. Bugs cocked an eyebrow when he saw the face on the poster.

"Daffy?"

He read the bottom description. It described Daffy as a psychopathic maniac and a menace to society. "That's fairly accurate…" said Bugs smiling inwardly. But he took a closer look. The poster listed Daffy's crimes: Disturbing the peace by swinging mallets, dropping anvils, and pestering people. The poster also had 'destruction of public property' and 'assault' on the list. Bugs shook his head, but yet he was confused that they painted Daffy more as a criminal than just a crazy duck, which he was. Bugs heard a commotion around him and saw a group of people running into the city. He heard one of them yell 'Daffy' and another say 'over there'. He decided to follow them, leaving Angel behind.

When Bugs reached the larger crowd, he fought his way in to see what was going on in the street. When he broke through, he saw an ambulance, a car that had crashed into a pole, and a group of men in white suits huddling over something. When they broke from their huddle, they revealed a black duck wrapped in a gray straightjacket. There were police officers there, controlling the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen please step away. Stand back as they take Daffy to the insane asylum," yelled an officer into the crowd

Daffy was all daffy, shouting his 'woo hoos' into the crowd.

Women shrieked, and the sight of Daffy disgusted the men there. Daffy was giving them all a hard time.

"Woo hoo! You think you have me? HA HA!" said Daffy as he started jumping around, while still constricted by the straightjacket.

The white suits tried to control him, but they lost their grip. Daffy bounced on his head, on his side, on the pavement, on the car, atop a man's head, all over the place. There seemed no way of controlling him, until the men in white suits used brute force. One of the men punched Daffy across his face. Daffy turned to face him immediately. At first he looked highly offended, but then his expression changed to one of a more 'playful' tone.

"That was fun, let me try!" he spun out of his straightjacket and into a boxer's outfit and gave that guy a right cross. When he was on the ground, he stood over him flexing his muscles. The crowd gasped, but Bugs let out a chuckle. The white suits had enough of Daffy. They all ganged up on Daffy, Daffy dodged them. Another tried to grab Daffy, but he missed when Daffy stepped aside. Two tried to trap him, but Daffy black-flipped.

"Woo hoo!"

Daffy landed atop another white suit. Daffy pulled out sissors and cut up his hair into a mohawk. The man tried to grab him, but Daffy jumped up and whacked him with a mallet. A bump split through the mohawk as the man crashed onto the ground.

"It's so you! Woo hoo!"

Daffy kept jumping around. The men repeatedly tried to trap him, they pounced and lunged at him but they missed every time. Daffy was unfazed, acting as though it was just a walk in the park for him.

"Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo!"

The entire crowd, except for Bugs, was terrified of Daffy. Some ran in terror, others couldn't move from where they were, paralyzed by fear. Soon enough, the whole team of white suits got up in unison. They all towered over Daffy like a football team over the class nerd. Daffy stopped, and looked up nervously. The infuriated men ambushed Daffy. They punched him, kicked him, and pushed him around. Daffy stopped his woo hoo's. One of them punched him in the gut, another kicked him under his bill, sending him flying backwards into a wall. They all dog-piled him and trapped him in a super reinforced, straightjacket, with locks and chains. Daffy was very weak and couldn't get out due to the severe beating he received. The crowd cheered in the triumph of the authorities.

"Take him away boys!" said the officers

The white suits started to push Daffy cruelly along. Daffy wouldn't go quietly.

"Do you know who I am! Do you know who I AM! I'm Daffy Duck!"

"You're a criminal! Arrested for being a diabolical psycho. We don't tolerate your kind around here!" shot back the officer

"Hey!" yelled Bugs stepping out of the crowd, "what kinda cop are ya? How could you support such injustice!"

"Injustice? What the hell are you talking about rabbit? This IS enforcing the law!"

"Dis is lawful? Limiting his rights, using unnecessary force? It's all unfair!"

"For his kind! What do I care?"

"My kind is an endangered species," called out Daffy as he was being dragged away, "I'm a Looney Tune!"

That was the last thing he said before the officer came and knocked him unconscious with his club. The white suits threw Daffy into the ambulance and drove away. Bugs clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. Bugs stormed up to that officer.

"You can't do dis!" yelled Bugs

"I already did," said the officer

Other police officers began to secure the area. Bugs and the officer were still glaring each other down.

"You better watch your temper, rabbit. Before you get sent away as well…" said the officer walking away from Bugs

Bugs glared back. The crowd eventually disembarked, muttering that the duck got what he deserved. Bugs was just disgusted by what he had just witnessed. Even though they've been rivals for a long time, they've been friends for longer. Bugs just couldn't believe that which he saw was real…

"How could dey do dat to him?" wondered Bugs aloud

Angel soon materialized next to him.

"I know Daffy's nuts, but dat wasn't necessary," said Bugs to Angel

"Now in this world, Daffy's sense of humor is a crime. They consider him out of control," commented Angel

"But dat's his style,"

"They don't care. Plus, Daffy never met his greedy and selfish side because you weren't there to challenge him,"

"But…he doesn't need me,"

"Believe it or not, he does,"

Bugs stared at Angel. Bugs frowned and shook his head. _No way this shit is really happening!_

"No, dis is crazy! I don't know how you're doing this, but I'm not gonna stand for it anymore! I'm going home!" said Bugs running off to his car and driving towards his borrow

Angel shook his head and sighed.

"You still don't get it, do you?"


	6. Where is She?

**Where Is She?**

Bugs got off the highway, and onto the road that led to his house. Everything looked the same, his borrow was still there. It seemed as though everything that had happened was just a dream, some sort of an illusion. _It was a joke…some candid camera crap…dere's no way any of dat was true. _He walked towards the door, but the door was somewhat different. Bugs tried his key, but it wouldn't go in. He then knocked the door. He heard footsteps and the clinking of a door lock. It opened and a mole looked up at him.

"Can I help you sir?" said the mole

"I…" muttered Bugs in shock

"Dear? Who's at the door?" asked a female voice from within

"A rabbit," answered the mole

A female mole appeared at the door.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked

"Is a…um…Lola there?" he said feeling really strange and stupid

"Lola?" the moles looked at each other and nearly laughed. However they tried to hold back their laughter and looked at Bugs.

"I'm sorry young man, but you're looking in the wrong place," answered the female mole

"Try the yellow pages!" laughed the male

The female pushed him and told him to go inside.

"You poor crazed fan, don't mind him. You should go into the city and find information there, alright sweetie? Good luck and goodbye," she said closing the door

Bugs turned back to his car. He couldn't believe what just happened. It seems as though it wasn't a trick. Angel was speaking the truth.

"Dey're…gone," muttered Bugs, "Lola, Sean, Tanya…"

"You don't exist, remember?" said Angel, appearing once again, "You never met Lola, you never got married, you never had Tanya and Sean."

"But…how?"

"You wished this, that's how,"

Bugs sighed disappointedly. He put his hand on his forehead. _Dey're_ _gone…_The situation was finally sinking in. He then looked up, in realization.

"What did she mean by crazed fan?" he asked

"Huh?" muttered Angel

"Dat lady, she called me a crazed fan,"

"Oh, what else did she say?"

"She said go to da city,"

"I suggest the same,"

"Lola still exists, right? You're not gonna tell me dat me 'not existing' has affected her birth, has it?

"No, of course not," said Angel defensively

"Is she dere, in da city?"

"I believe so,"

Bugs looked towards the city. He then put his head down. Something was pestering him.

"Is…is she happy? Does she…have someone?" asked Bugs hesitantly

"Why don't you go find out for yourself?" he said pulling off another Houdini

After watching Angel disappear, Bugs looked onto the city once more. He took in a deep breath and went to his car. He drove back into the city. Once he was there, he went driving around, searching for her. He figured she would be at any of her favorite places, but when he went there it was all so different. There was no park, no basketball court, and no carrot shop. He kept driving around in hopes of finding something, but he couldn't find a single clue. He was getting discouraged, so he parked the car and stepped out for a breather. So happens that he stopped in front of an electronics store. The television sets that were on display were currently set on the news. The news was airing Daffy's arrest at that moment. Bugs shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"Daffy Duck shows no sign of sanity, and hopes for him to ever become normal are as farfetched as a rabbit making us bust a gut, literally or not. Now on to Mr. K with today's sports," said the female reporter on the desk

"Thank you, Ms. D. Speaking of rabbits we have one making WNBA history…" said the male reporter in the sport's room

Bugs' ears perked up

"Lola Bunny is easily becoming the leading scorer of our local team. It's a good thing the committee made an exception for this little lady, because she sure packs a wallop. Watch some footage of last night's game."

Bugs turned around and saw Lola onscreen. She still looked the same, and certainly had the same skills from before. She was wearing a uniform and playing on the women's team. She was making incredible shots, using her speed and accuracy.

"Being a rabbit, she has more agility than any of the human players; thus giving her an advantage in play. It's clear that the team will need to depend on its MVP to make it into the finals. With those rabbit's feet, they certainly have luck on their side. Now in MLB…"

"Dat's what dey meant!" said Bugs in realization, "My Lola's a pro ball player!"

On the sub captions below the reporter, Bugs noticed that Lola's team was going to have a home game. Bugs jumped into the car and drove to the local stadium. Upon arrival, Bugs saw that the people were leaving the stadium. The game had just ended. However, he discovered the location of the VIP exit where all the reporters were gathering. The team was leaving through there, while signing some autographs and taking photo opportunities. Bugs made his way through the crowd, reaching the velvet rope. He looked around and saw the other team members talking with reporters and fans; until he finally saw her. She was out of her uniform and was wearing a black suit. She was standing next to somebody, while being interviewed by a reporter.

"How do you feel about tonight's victory?" asked the reporter

"Great! The game was just beautiful; we were all just so in sync with each other. It seemed like poetry on the court how we got those passes and made those shots. It was a well-earned victory," said Lola

"You played a great game yourself, being tonight's MVP and all,"

"Yeah, that was me," she chuckled, "I still need to fix that glich in my foul shots, though. But, I do what I can."

"Don't worry, she'll fix that by next game," commented the guy who was standing next to her. Bugs was shocked to see who the guy was.

"No…" whispered Bugs, "it can't be…"

"If my manager says so," said Lola with a small smile

"Ah come on, I'm more than that," he added putting his arm over her shoulder

"Really?" said the intrigued reporter, "can you tell our viewers what you mean?"

"Well…Lola and I, Andy McRabbit, are engaged!" said the white, redheaded rabbit.

Bugs' heart received a terrible blow. He couldn't believe it; he wouldn't believe it.

"Oh congratulations!" said the reporter

"Thanks," said Lola

Bugs clenched his fists. He turned away and left the crowd.

_This Romeo was bleeding,_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings,_

_That this old dog's kicked up_

From the dark clouds looming above, the rain began to pour. The crowd was getting soaked and they hurried out of there. Lola and Andy went towards their limo and got inside. Crazy fans were still screaming even when the limo left. Little did the passengers know that there was someone following them.

_It's been raining since you left me,_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood._

_You see I've always been a fighter,_

_But without you I give up._

The limo drove into the forest, going in deep until in a clearing, they arrived at this large mansion. It had a mix of glass and metal in the façades. It was of a very sleek and modern design. The limo parked at the front door. Lola and Andy rushed inside. The car following the limo was hidden among the trees; the driver had gotten out and sneaked by the guard. The spy, whom was a heartbroken Bugs Bunny, reached the window and peered inside; he saw Lola and Andy at the front door. He focused on them, ignoring the cold hard rain drenching his fur.

"I love the rain!" said Lola with a smile as she shook her hair

"I hate the rain…" muttered Andy

"But it's so relaxing!" Lola defended

Andy looked at her with a serious face. Lola stopped and looked back.

"No time for games, Lo. You have to practice,"

"What? Now? But I just had a game!" she objected

"It's the perfect time to practice! You have the game fresh in your head so now you can work on your mistakes. You fucked up your foul shot,"

"Yeah, don't remind me dammit…" she muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said turning away

Andy sighed and shook his head. He grabbed her by her arm. He forcefully pulled her towards him, and held her in his arms. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She didn't do anything, except wait for an explanation.

"Look, Lola, you know you have to practice. I just want what's best for you, and your career. I'm not just your fiancée, but your manager as well. And as manager I have certain obligations," he said in his sweet voice, "I can't let my feelings interfere with my business."

"Like you are now?" she said with a smirk

"Yeah…" he kissed her again.

Bugs gritted his teeth when he saw him kissing her. But he did the best he could to prevent himself from revealing his location. Bugs could only guess what he was telling her, he couldn't hear a word they said due to the glass and the sound of the rain. Andy finally released his assertive kiss.

_I can sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well I guess I'm not that good anymore _

_But baby that's just me_

"Oh, Lola," he said holding her close up to him, "there's nothing more that I want beside to take you upstairs and take advantage of you."

He felt all over her body. He pushed her forcefully against a wall and trapped her by holding her wrists against it, she gasped and had a slightly disturbed look on her face. Overcome by lust, he kissed her and kept thrusting himself onto her. Lola resisted a little at first but eventually gave in and let him do what he pleased. Bugs' jealousy was fuming.

"But I have to be professional, at least for tonight," continued Andy after finally releasing her from his amorous trap

Lola smiled a little and looked at him.

"Some will power…" cocking an eyebrow

He gave her a wicked smile.

"Yeah, but we never get to have any fun," said Lola, "I always have to practice, practice, practice…"

"I have to work too you know," he said finally becoming serious

"What? Now?"

"I have to go to the office and deal with some paperwork,"

"Can't that wait till tomorrow? Can't you stay with me?"

"Nope, sorry. You know I can't play. Besides, you're the one who needs practice, not me. Remember, practice…"

"…makes perfect," continued Lola almost automatically

"You're perfect," he said embracing her tightly and asserting another kiss. He squeazed her ass before finally letting go of the kiss. She didn't look too happy about that grab, but he hardly noticed.

"Bye, Lola," he said leaving her side and going to the limo outside, leaving her all alone in the large empty mansion.

"I hate it when he does that crap," she said walking away, rubbing her butt where he had his hold on her. She went away into a hallway that led to who knows where.

Bugs hid in the shadows and shot an evil glare as he saw Andy go off in the limo. "Get away from her, you jackass," he thought. But he looked back inside and got a good look at the very expensive looking mansion. Bugs sighed. Angel appeared beside him.

"It seems that her life is fine without me…" muttered Bugs as he leaned his head on the glass

"But?" inquired Angel

"I…" he hesitated

"Why don't you find out?" he said disappearing once more

Bugs was still doubtful, so he decided to take Angel's advice. Now the task was to find Lola and somehow talk to her. He sneaked by the window, trying to see where she went off to. He looked inside, but all the rooms were dark. He followed along the wall until he noticed an extension of the building. It seemed to be a mini gymnasium. Inside there was a full size basketball court. Near the walls he saw some weight training equipment like the bench press and some free weights. There was a doorway he saw which he assumed to have led to the mansion. A door to the outside was just a few feet away from where he was. There was another doorway that must have been another room. There was a light coming from that particular room. He then saw Lola come out of there, adjusting her tank top. She had changed out of her suit and into her usual clothes. She dribbled the ball slowly as she walked towards the foul shot line. She held the ball, then looked at the basket. She attempted a shot, and it rolled around the rim and slid off. She groaned. She rebounded the ball then tried again, it was a clean shot. She tried again and another clean shot.

_I will love you baby, always_

_And I'll be there, _

_Forever there baby, always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine,_

_When the heavens burst,_

_And the words don't rhyme,_

_And when I die you'll be on my mind and I love you, always_

Bugs was debating whether he should go talk to her or not. He didn't know how to start. He didn't want to freak her out by coming off as some kind of a stalker. How was he going to talk to her without her calling the cops on him? At that moment, he felt someone towering over him. Bugs turned back and saw the guard, Foghorn Leghorn.

"I say, I say how did you get in here, past me that is? I say, get out of here you perv, eh stalker that is!" he said grabbing Bugs by his neck

"F….ogh…orn!" struggled Bugs to say

"I say, I say, speak up boy!"

"Fog…horn!" said Bugs louder

"This boy is about as smart as a sack of wet mice…"

Bugs didn't want to hurt Foghorn, but Bugs was getting frustrated, and suffocated. Just then, Lola burst through the door.

"Foghorn! What are you doing!" demanded Lola

"You see ma'm, this rabbit, bunny that is, is sneaking around here. I was just taking him off the estate, kicking him out that is!"

"Let him breathe!" she commanded

Foghorn released his grip, and Bugs was left gasping and coughing on the ground.

"Thanks…" muttered Bugs

"What are you doing here, I say, what are you doing here?" demanded Foghorn

"I was…looking for Lola," he answered

"You shouldn't be in here, I say!" said Foghorn becoming aggressive

Lola stood in front of him and stopped him.

"Foggy, you know as well as I do that we can't take that sort of action. Let's let him explain," she said turning around and folding her arms.

"You don't remember me?" said Bugs, "it's me, Bugs."

"Bugs?" she said puzzled

"Yeah, Bugs from the old gang…" said Bugs hopefully

"From the gang? Really?" she said still a little confused

"Yeah," said Bugs playing along

"Were you the one who never took off his helmet?"

"Yeah, that was me,"

"Oh wow! It's great to see you, finally!" she said with a smile, welcoming and a tad puzzled

"If you're a friend, acquaintance that is…why did you sneak past me, all uninvited and unnoticed?"

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I came to the front door, but the lights were off. But I noticed the lights on here so I came to see,"

"For shame, falling asleep on the job," said Lola putting her hands on her hips and gave a scolding look

"But…I…I say…"

Lola shook her head. Foghorn walked away, not before giving Bugs an evil glare.

"Come in, don't stand out here in the cold," said Lola inviting Bugs in.

Bugs followed her into the gym. She handed him a clean towel to dry his ears off. He thanked her and he squeezed dried his ears. Lola then invited him to sit at a bench, beside her.

"Sorry that I didn't recognize you right away," said Lola

"It's alright, not many has seen me without my helmet," said Bugs

"But your voice is a little different from what I remember…"

"Eh…you haven't changed a bit," said Bugs quickly

"How did you find me?"

"The old gang sends me e-mails and stuff,"

"E-mails?"

"Oh shit," thought Bugs, "Don't tell me that the internet doesn't exist either!"

"I'm surprised you guys kept a 'network' of e-mails going, you guys weren't exactly technologically adept," said Lola

"Phew!" thought Bugs

"So, what brings you here?" she asked

"I was in town and I just wanted to say hi to the old gang,"

"On a road trip, huh? Sounds like fun,"

"Yeah, one HELL of a road trip,"

"So, who have you seen?"

"This is my first stop, actually,"

"Sorry, but you just missed Andy,"

"It's ok,"

"He'll be so glad to see you; he's been under stress lately,"

"Don't tell him I'm here. I'll get him later…I want to surprise him,"

"My lips are sealed," she gestured with her hands

"So, what's up, Lo?" he said quickly, wanting to get the conversation going in a different direction, particularly away from Andy

"Oh, nothing much; Just trying to win the play offs,"

"I heard you were doing really good,"

"Yeah…" she said scratching her head

"You've always been good,"

"Thanks,"

There was a bit of silence between them; an awkward one at that.

"Nice place you got here," said Bugs breaking the silence

"It's alright," she responded

"You've done pretty well for yourself,"

"I try,"

"You've done good,"

"Thanks"

There was more awkward silence.

"Have you heard about the news?" said Lola breaking the silence

"…About you and Andy, I have. hesitated Bugs

"Thanks,"

"How do you feel about it?"

"Me? I…I'm ok. A little nervous and scared, though,"

"Why? Anything wrong?"

"No. It's just that…it's all just so much. There are so many things I have to worry about. And Andy is always…putting things off. He never seems to be around to make the plans. In fact, he hardly ever has time to just hang out with me,"

"That sucks," he said with a hint of sarcasm

"Yeah, but he's always there to push me to do my best on the court,"

"Does he push you too much?"

"Sometimes…more often than I'd like…"

"Why don't you tell him?"

She shook her head.

"You know how he is…"

"Unfortunately…"

She giggled a little. He smiled in response. Afterwards she gave a little yawn.

"Man, I'm beat…" she said

"You do look tired,"

"I wonder when this guy is gonna get here…"

"You know what, it's late. You should get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow,"

"You sure? But you went through all this trouble…"

"I don't want to keep you up…" he said rising from the bench

"Alright," she said following suit

"Tomorrow then?" he said taking her hand and kissing it

She smiled and blushed a little.

"Goodnight, Lo," he said

"Goodnight, Bugs," she responded

Bugs turned around and went out the door. He then just realized that it was still raining, he waved Lola goodbye through the window and ran through the rain. Lola laughed at him.

"He's so cute," she smiled, "and such a gentleman."

Bugs ran past, Foggy. Who was asleep at the gate. Bugs made his way back to his hidden car and started the engine.

"Oh, Lola," he said, "you haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah," agreed Angel who appeared in the passenger's seat.

"You've got to stop doing dat," said Bugs

Angel shrugged. Bugs stepped on the gas and drove out of his hiding place. He began to drive into the city aimlessly.

"Well, Lola does seem to be doing just fine without me. She has a huge mansion, a successful career…"

"But is she happy?"

"I…well, it looks that way…"

"But you're not too sure?"

Bugs didn't answer.

"Why don't you make sure?" were the last words he said before disappearing again

bugs figured Angel was right. He was lost in thought, trying to find the right way to ask her.

Bugs snapped out of his trance and looked around; he realized that he was in a neighborhood full of adult nightlife. There were nothing but bars, clubs, and brothels on every block. Bugs parked his car on the corner and was about to head for the bar, when he recognized something. Lola's limo was in the parking lot of one of the cabarets. Bugs eyed it suspiciously and had a closer look. It was indeed the limo, the same one he saw Andy go off in. Bugs decided to go investigate. He disguised himself with a trench coat and hat; he put on shades and entered this particular cabaret.

Once inside, the sounds of drunken men and laughing girls filled the air. The atmosphere was filled with smoke and haze and was of a red ambiance. Some of the girls flirted with Bugs. He neither spoke nor approached them. On the stage, there were some showgirls in their dominatrix suits flaunting their assets on the men. One of them was all over this one guy. She was wearing this translucent skirt which revealed her thong, and a bra that gave her breasts little covering, but a lot of lift. She was sitting on top of this guy, who was none other than Andy, with her legs spread apart. She had her hands fiddling with his tie and going through his shirt, while he basically had his face in her breast. He gave her a full open mouth kiss on the mouth, and grabbed her ass. When he stopped, he pushed her off and got up. He lifted her up onto his shoulder. "You're mine tonight," he said, with drunken determination. He carried her away, but not before grabbing one of the other girls and taking her by the hand, "the more the merrier," he smirked. He took them both upstairs, to a private room. The drunks lifted their glasses in recognition of his display of manliness.

Bugs was heavily disgusted by him. He followed him upstairs. He saw which room he entered. He went to it and barged in. Andy was just undoing his belt when the uninvited visitor came in. Before he could say anything, Bugs strided to him, kicked him in his crotch and punched him across the face. The women screamed in terror. Bugs was out before they even called for help. The two whores saw Andy there unconscious; they took the money left in his wallet and left him there in the room.

Bugs wasn't going to let this filthy, cheating, son-of a-bitch hurt his beloved Lola. Much less let him be with her.

He had to do something….to save her

* * *

_Always_ copyrighted by Bon Jovi 


	7. I Will Always Love You

**I Will Always**

It was still raining. The day seemed gloomy and lazy. Lola had woken up and got out of bed. It was eleven o'clock. She took a quick shower. She changed into her bathrobe, and went to see if Andy was in his room. She went down the hall and looked inside, but it was empty and untouched. She went downstairs and found that Andy wasn't there either. She sighed and went to the kitchen and had some breakfast. The house was quiet until the sound of a car pulling into the driveway broke the silence. Just then, she heard someone at the door. A servant let the man inside, it was Andy.

"What happened to you?" she asked when she saw the black eye

"I fell down the stairs," he lied

He walked past her, and plumped himself tiredly on the couch. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Stairs? That's a very odd injury from falling down the stairs," continued Lola, "you got into a fight, didn't you?"

Andy glared. He turned away and ignored her. Lola sniffed the air and caught a whiff of something.

"Have you been smoking and drinking?" she asked sternly

"What's it to you?" he snapped

"You promised me you weren't going to do that again," she said folding her arms

Andy was getting annoyed with her. He got up and got all up in her face.

"Most bitches would say, 'oh my god, honey! Are you ok, boo?'" he said in a high pitched, air-head voice

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not most bitches, you bastard!" she said not backing down

Andy grabbed her by her bathrobe, and brought her to him.

"What the fuck did you say?" he thrust her onto the couch. He straddled over her and held her down. She struggled, but she couldn't fight back. He got her lying on her back, along the length of the couch. He grabbed her wrists and put her arms up and held them against the armrest. He put his entire body over hers, pinning her down. She gritted her teeth as he brought his angry face up to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

She flinched at his words, and stood still. He felt the urge to take advantage of her helpless position, but he got off of her instead. There were servants in the house, and he didn't want them to call the cops on him. He went back out the door, and went away in the limo. Lola got up and glared after him.

"Fucking asshole," she muttered

She fixed her robe around her shoulders and tightened the rope. She was angry with him, but she also found herself shaking. She went back upstairs, and locked herself in the room. She wanted to be alone.

Elsewhere…

Bugs had a restless evening. After the incident at the cabaret, he drove off to the forest and hid among the trees in case they called the police on him. He spent the night in the car. When he awoke, it was around twelve. Bugs stretched and got out of the car. He found a stream and washed his face. He then heard a little breeze ruffle the leaves. Bugs turned around and saw Angel there.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Angel

"I don't know. I'm making dis up as I go along," answered Bugs

He got into his car and turned on the ignition. Bugs looked at Angel; Angel saw that he had a determined and yet uncertain look on his face. Bugs stepped on the gas and drove out of the forest. Angel looked after Bugs as he left. He had a very bad feeling about what could happen…

Bugs was on the highway, heading towards Lola's mansion. On the highway, he saw Lola's limo heading in the opposite direction. Through the windows he could see that it was just Andy inside the limo. Bugs kept going.

Later on, he arrived to his destination. He drove his car into the same spot where he hid it before, just in case Andy came back; he didn't want him to know that he was there. Bugs walked up to the gate, Foghorn was at his post reading a magazine.

"You? I say, you again?" said Foghorn looking up from the article

"Yeah. I'd like to see Lola," said Bugs

"Do you, I say, do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah, she told me to come this afternoon,"

"Let me make sure, confirm that is," he said going to his intercom

Inside…

Lola had changed into her tank top and shorts when she heard a beep from her intercom.

"Yes?" she answered once she pressed the button

"Ma'm, that rabbit, Bugs that is. Is here to see ya,"

Lola then remembered her words to him the other night. She wasn't feeling all that great, but a friend right now could do her some good.

"Yes, let him in," she responded

Foghorn obeyed, and let the gate open.

"Go on, I say, go on in," said Foghorn

"Tanks," said Bugs as he went inside.

He walked up the driveway and to the front door. Bugs was let in by a servant. Lola was just climbing down the stairs when he walked in.

"Hi Bugs," she greeted

"What's up, Lo?" he greeted

"Oh…nothing much," she answered hesitantly

Bugs didn't believe her. He was about to ask her, but she then interjected.

"Did you eat something?" she asked

"Well…" he began, but his stomach did the rest of the talking

Lola smiled, "I'll take that as a 'no'"

He couldn't deny it; he hadn't eaten anything at all since he was in this world. Lola led him to the kitchen. She gave him something to eat, and Bugs ate it all. She chuckled a little as she saw him chow down on the food as if it were the last meal he was ever going to get a hold of.

"What an appetite," said Lola

"Yeah," said Bugs wiping off some crumbs from his mouth, "what are you doing today?"

"I was planning to do some training,"

"Training? All day?"

"Yeah…I have nothing else to do,"

"Not even go toda movies, or catch a game?"

"There are no games of any kind today. The only movies out there are…Disney,"

"Point taken," said Bugs

"You wanna help me out?"

"Sure,"

They got up from the stools and walked over to the gym. Lola closed the door behind them and turned on the lights. The gym looked nicer in the day, even though it was still pouring outside.

"Will you spot me?" said Lola walking over to the bench press

"Sure" he got behind her

Lola lay down on the bench. Bugs stood at the head of the bench, behind the bar.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah,"

"1…2…3," he lifted the bar for her, "you got it?"

"Yep," she said adjusting her grip

She brought the bar down to her chest, then pushed it back up. Bugs watched her with care and admiration. He studied her arms moving gracefully from start to finish, and how she inhaled and exhaled during each movement.

"So tell me," said Bugs, "why did you go into basketball?"

"I love basketball," she replied in a sort of confused tone

"Well obviously, but what I mean is, was dat your first choice?"

"Well…its was one of my top career choices…"

"What happened toda others?"

"Not much 'others' more as to one. I was going for performing arts,"

"What made you change your mind?"

"Not that I changed my mind, more like... kicked out,"

"Why?"

Lola sighed a little.

"I studied informally, a bit of acting, singing, the whole nine yards; trying to expand my horizons and all, particularly by my mother's 'encouragement'. But when I tried to get a job, it didn't go as planned. At every place I went to I got rejected. I wasn't what they were looking for. 'Oh, you can't say that' or 'oh, you can't wear that'. They didn't like my attitude. I was too…untraditional. I wasn't Disney enough for them,"

"You're not Disney at all," said Bugs

Lola laughed

"That's true," she continued, "I wasn't fit for the stage in their eyes…my career was over before it ever began…"

"So you turned to your other love,"

"That wasn't easy either,"

"Why?"

"First off, it was a real hassle for the board to let a toon like myself play with humans. And when I was accepted in the league, it's a whole other problem,"

"Like what?"

"As you know, cartoons are forbidden from any form of violence. For me it's especially hard because of the sport. I have to keep my temper under control in this contact sport. Or not my ass is cooked,"

"Dat's stupid,"

"I know…"

Lola held the bar up in a neutral position. Bugs took the bar and set it down on its resting place. Lola sat up and stretched her arms.

"What's next in your routine?" asked Bugs

"I need to fix my foul shots, so I'll just do that,"

"I'll rebound for ya,"

"Cool,"

Lola grabbed a ball from a rack and dribbled up to the foul line. Bugs got into position beside the basket. Lola took a shot and Bugs caught the rebound. He passed it to her and she shot again. It went around the rim and fell in. Bugs once again caught it and passed it. He gave her words of encouragement every time she made a clean shot, she smiled in response. Her shot was becoming flawless with Bugs' help.

An hour later….

"Making foul shots gets boring after a while," commented Lola after making one last shot

"Ok," said Bugs as he rebounded the ball, "I'll play ya."

Lola turned to him with a questioning look.

"You'll play me?" she echoed

"What? You think I can't keep up?"

"I don't know, after all those years…can you?"

"Watch me," he said stepping into the light

Lola smiled, she liked his gesture. Not to mention his figure. He looked stunning with that 'tough guy' posture but gentleman smile. The determined glint in his eye made him seem like a hero in a dream. Lola followed him to center court. From there, Lola threw the ball into the air and they both jumped for it. Bugs got the ball first; he dribbled past her, jumped, and managed to dunk the ball into the hoop before Lola could even react. He swung down from the hoop and looked at her, she seemed surprised. She walked past him, but not before gazing at him with her alluring eyes.

"I'm impressed," she said picking up the ball. She faced him, "ready?"

Bugs smiled. She then dribbled the ball towards her end of the court; she easily passed Bugs, jumped, and dunked the ball. Bugs went to get the ball. They went at it again. This time, Lola didn't let her guard down and was able to steal the ball. She went to her basket and shot again. After it went in, Bugs had possession of the ball. He approached her slowly, dribbling between the legs.

"Uh oh! Uh oh! Didn't know I could do dis!" taunted Bugs

Lola was determined, keeping her eyes fixed on the ball. When she saw her chance…

"Ah ha! Too slow!" laughed Lola as she stole it

She dashed to her basket and dunked another one.

"Loser's ball," she said passing him the ball

"Oh sure, rub it in," he smirked

Lola was amused with his attitude; making her laugh with his comments and actions. Back and forth the game went, with Lola laughing all the way. They played all afternoon and into the night. After quite a few rounds, they were both hot and sweaty and ready…to call it a night.

"Wow," said Lola stretching a bit, "I never had a training session like that in ages."

"Training? I thought you were having fun," said Bugs

"I was,"

"Good, you know all work and no play…"

"…makes Lola a dull girl,"

They laughed together.

"Heh, you're right," said Lola, "you know…in these past few moments, I've had more fun with you than I've had with Andy in…well, ever,"

"Wow…umm…" Bugs gulped, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do you…do you…" he looked at her. She looked back with a cute, yet naive curiosity. He stuttered a bit, "…wanna play some more?"

"Alright, one more round," she said jumping up to the challenge

Bugs cursed at himself under his breath for not being able to ask what he really wanted to know. They got on the court again. Bugs had possession of the ball. Lola was blocking him from making the shot. He broke away and tried to make a run for it, but Lola was able to get in front of him. Bugs had to come to a halting stop, he had both hands on the ball and he had to shoot from there. He tried, but Lola put her arms up and blocked his way. She grabbed the ball, but Bugs didn't let go. The struggle had brought them close together…a bit too close.

They were face to face, an inch apart. They weren't looking at the ball anymore, but rather into each other's eyes. They were star struck; they couldn't stop gazing at each other. Their bodies pressed against one another. No sounds, but their racing heartbeats. Then, as though by some unseen force, their lips were drawn to each other for a sweet gentle kiss. They both forgot about the ball and let it slip from their hands and drop to the floor. Their arms were still above their heads, with her hands in his. Bugs slowly brought down her arms by smoothly running his hands down to her shoulders. They released the kiss and looked at each other once more. His hands were massaging her allover her back; his palms caressed each and every curve he felt. He brought her closer to him. He kissed her once more. She locked her arms around his neck and took the kiss with much delight. The innocent kiss…was becoming less and less innocent.

They held each other closer, tighter. Going deeper…They released the kiss, both breathing heavily. Bugs began kissing her neck, down to her chest. She moaned sensually and unconsciously wrapped her leg around him. They gazed at each other once more. They kissed again much more deeply than before. Bugs dipped her until they both reached the floor. They never let go of each other. They were wrapped up in each other, vigorously tasting each other. The heated passion developed on center court was getting deeper and deeper. Oblivious to their surroundings, the two lovers were overcome by desire, with only pieces of fabric preventing them from doing what their bodies were urging to do.

They released the delicious kiss and were out of breath. They looked at one another once more.

"This feels so right…" she whispered with intensity

Bugs gazed down upon her and gave her a devious little smile. He kissed her lips then trailed down to her neck. Meanwhile his hands were moving down searching for a way to infiltrate her clothing. But then he felt her hands shift from his back to his chest. She looked at him; and he at her.

"But…" she continued hesitantly, "it isn't."

He looked at her questioningly, "what?"

Lola gently pushed him off of her. Bugs sat up on the floor, still confused. She sat up and brought her legs in close to her. Her conscious was able to get through and defeat her temptation.

"Us," she said, "this seems so right to me. But…I'm with Andy. I'm supposed to be with him."

"Lola, you don't have to be with him," he urged

"But that's where I belong,"

"No, you don't belong to anyone, especially Andy,"

"It would be wrong for me to leave him,"

"But you don't love him!"

Lola looked at him straight in the eye.

"How could you even say that?" she said taken aback

"You know it's true," he said not adverting his gaze

"What makes you think you're so sure?"

"Because I know you,"

"Then who do I love?"

"I think you know da answer to dat,"

Lola was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Don't deny it, I know you do," pressed Bugs

"I…can't…" she struggled to say

"But why?"

"Cause I'm…with him,"

"No, Lola," he said holding her shoulders and looking at her straight in the eye, "You can't love him; Because he doesn't love you!"

"That's not…no. No! That isn't true!"

"He doesn't give a damn about you. He disrespects you by going to whore houses, in your limo, behind your back!"

Lola grew wide eyed. She closed her eyes and looked away from Bugs.

"You knew?" he asked astounded

She didn't respond.

"He's done more dan dat, hasn't he?"

Her lower lip began to quiver.

"Lola! Why are you doing dis to yourself? Why do you torture yourself with his bullshit? Don't be stupid! You're a smart girl; you don't have to take dis!"

"I can't!" she yelled choked with emotion

"He doesn't own you!"

"But you do?" she shot back

"Dat's…not what I meant," he hesitated

"Then what?" she said

"You're not his property; not anyone's property. You're not bounded to him. Dere's no reason for you to stay…"

Lola looked down, a tear escaped her eye.

"Bugs…I'm pregnant,"

Bugs' heart stopped. _Oh my God…_

"I have to stay with him…" whispered Lola

"No…" he choked

"Bugs…"

"No! Don't do dis to yourself!" he said tightening his grip on her "you're making a huge mistake!"

"The worst mistake I can make is to deny the child a father. I can't do that…" she said looking at him straight in the eye

"No…you can't…You can't!" he yelled

He tightened his grip on her shoulders. She tried to get free from him, but she couldn't.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed and she slapped him across the face.

Bugs stared at her wide eyed, and let his arms drop. Lola crawled away and struggled to her feet. She was holding her guard, ready to defend herself in anyway she could.

"Get out!" she yelled

"Lola…please…" he pleaded

"Go!"

He struggled to his feet.

"Please…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she screamed

Bugs stopped in his tracks. Lola wasn't backing down. Tears were streaming down her eyes, her voice cracked with emotion.

"OUT!"

Bugs turned away from her and solemnly left the gym, into the pouring rain.

Lola dropped her arms, overwhelmed. She wiped the tears rolling from her cheek. She felt so overcome by sadness; deluged with anguish. She wasn't planning on any of it…not the encounter…nor the abrupt revealing of her secret. She did her best to try to gain her composure but something made her tense up in fear again…

"Hey there, doll,"

Lola felt a cold hand on her shoulder and an ominous presence behind her. She dared not to turn around and face him.

"Andy!" she said nervously

"You missed me?"

"I…I have something to tell you…"

"Does it have something to do with your little training session?"

Bugs was walking back to his car. His eyes never left the muddy ground. He walked down, confused, depressed…lost. He felt a cold wind beside him. He knew who it was.

"Dere's no point…" muttered Bugs

"What?" inquired Angel

"She doesn't need me. She has a mansion, she's famous, she's popular…"

"But is she happy?"

"If she's willing to make it work with that...Andy; Den who am I to stop her? I'm nothing…I don't exist remember?"

Angel stopped in his tracks. He looked on after Bugs, who moped away like an unloved stray dog. He was about to go give him words of comfort when the slamming of a door echoed through the pounding rain. Just then they heard the sound of screeching tires. Bugs looked up and saw the limo racing out of the driveway. Bugs' inner sense of danger was blaring. With as much as a thought, Bugs turned back on his heels and ran back to the gym. Bugs rushed through the doors and was…horrified

There, on center court, was his beloved. She lay on her side, paralyzed. He saw a dark form around her on the floor …_oh no!_ Bugs rushed to her, he collapsed to the ground beside her. He picked her head up slowly under his arm; he could feel her head throbbing in pain. Her face was roughed up…and ghostly pale. He placed his other hand around her back to lift her up closer to him, but he felt her wince in pain. He looked at his glove…_blood!_

"Lola!" he begged

She gritted her teeth and struggled to open her eyes. She opened her mouth…but no sound came out.

"Lo…please…don't…" he said shaking his head

She lifted her hand and tiredly touched his cheek.

"I…" she whispered hoarsely

He held her hand against his cheek. Feeling the tears escape from his eyes…

"Lola…" his lips trembled

"I…I…love…" she struggled

But then her hand slipped from his grasp with a sigh…and fell limp on the ground…

She was _gone…_

His body was quaking with fear. The tears were streaming from his eyes…He felt cold and dizzy…afraid…heartbroken…

"NO!" he wailed

He held her close to his body. Clenching his teeth in anger and losing control.

"LOLA!"

He wept…he screamed. He cradled her in his arms…convulsing with grief.

"WHY! WHY! OH GOD WHY!..."

He held her tight. He rested his face on hers, passing his hand over her face, brushing her fur…

"Come back…" he whispered desperately, "Lola, don't leave me…I love you…I can't live without you…"

He knew it was useless. He rubbed his forehead against her hair, gasping for breath between sobs. He held her tightly once more. He opened his tear swollen eyes and saw the object that was her end…He reached for it and stared at it in his hand. He clutched it in his hand in grunted in anger.

"Damn you!" he cursed at the bloody knife in his hand

Just then he heard a muffled sound in the rain. The sound grew louder and louder until he could hear them…_sirens_. The sounds of tires screeching on muddy ground reached his ears. After a moment, the doors were burst open. From them emerged the bastard himself…followed by men in blue uniform. Bugs saw that devil and instinctively held Lola closer to him. He glared in homicidal rage, ready to defend in the blink of an eye.

"What have you done to her!" demanded Andy

"You're caught red handed! Get back you murderer!" commanded the officer

Shock had joined Bugs' rage. He knew the odds were against him. It was Andy's word against his…and the fact that he held the weapon and was covered in blood wasn't going to be in his favor. He glared at Andy, whom seemed to have a satisfied glint in his eye. The officer and other policemen as well were guarding the entrance to the outside. They all had their guns ready to fire. Bugs was trapped.

Bugs held Lola tightly one last time.

"I'm sorry my love…" he whispered

He then gently set her down on the ground. He rustled her hair once more and stared at her lifeless form. He gently kissed her lips and brushed her face.

"Up!" yelled the officer

Bugs glared at him. He looked back at Lola, and gently set her hands down on a respectful manner on her abdomen. He slowly rose to his feet, staggering slightly. His head was still down…but he looked up and met eyes with Andy. Bugs' blood boiled at the sight of the motherfucker…

"Now put your hands behind your head…" commanded the officer

Bugs didn't move. The officer clutched his gun in both hands.

"Don't even think about it…" he shouted

Bugs smirked.

"Thought," said Bugs nonchantly

Bugs threw his arms up and backed flipped, dodging the bullets fired at his chest. He somersaulted off the nearby bench and flipped over the basketball rack. He ran through the doors that led to the inner mansion. Bugs stopped in his tracks when he saw another line of officers there, blocking the exit doors. They proceeded an attack, but Bugs jumped to dodge them. He ran up the stairs, finding nowhere else to go. He ran down the hall through an open door. It was Lola's bedroom. He shut the door and locked it. He looked around, frantically to find a way to escape. Just then the police, along with Andy broke through the doors. The police continued to fire on Bugs. Bugs ran to the only place he could. As he jumped, a bullet pierced his arm; but Bugs ignored the sting. The other bullets had impacted the glass window, making it easier for Bugs to break through. He shielded his face as the shards of glass cut him. He plummeted to the ground from the two story window and landed on a crouched position. He was in extreme pain, yet he struggled to his feet and tried to run for it.

"How the fuck is my tax money going to you punk asses who couldn't hit water even if you fell out of a goddamned boat!" yelled Andy at the police officers

"Watch your fat-ass mouth, McRabbit!" shot back the lead officer. He turned around and faced his men, "What the hell are you waiting for! Go get him!"

Bugs was able to reach his car. He got inside and struggled with his keys. He jerked the ignition and stomped on the gas; he sped out of there, picking up mud with his tires. A few officers fired upon him, but they only succeeded in breaking the back window. Soon enough the police were after him in their squad cars. Bugs got on the highway and raced at top speeds. The police followed him. Bugs turned a corner, trying to give them the slip. He kept maneuvering through the streets, trying to lose them. For a while it seemed to work until…

"GEEZ!" he yelled

There was a police barricade waiting for him at an intersection. He pounded on the brakes. The rain made the road slippery and the car skidded out of control. His car flipped over and was stopped by a squad car. Bugs was shaken. He couldn't move. His vision was blurry and his neck was aching. His ears were ringing and could barely make out what the people were saying. He then heard a strong, familiar voice…

"Heaven's light!"

Bugs saw a white light before finally passing out.

Later…

"Bugs?" came the voice once more

Bugs slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to finally get a clear vision. His body was worn out. He could barely move. He looked around and saw that he was in some back alley. He was sitting up against a brick wall,protected from the rain byan overhang of a window.

"You alright?" asked the voice once more

"A..Angel?" muttered Bugs

It was Angel who was right beside him. He looked concerned…

"What…happened?" asked Bugs

"I got you out of there. You ok? Can you get up?"

"How…long was… I out?"

"A few hours,"

"Eh?"

"About…eleven or so…"

_Shit…_

Bugs tried to move, but it was useless. He sat there…remembering. Reliving the pain…

Angel looked down. Not sure of how to comfort him with words. He noticed Bugs' injury. He placed his hand over the bullet wound in Bugs' arm. His hand glowed, and once he removed it, Bugs' arm was healed. Bugs then grew silent, as if listening for something. Angel had heard it too. It was coming from a television at the storefront window of the shop they were hiding next to. It was the news…

"It's a sad day for the world of sports, ladies and gentlemen. Last night, young newcomer Lola Bunny was murdered in cold blood in her own gymnasium…" said the female reporter

On the screen, there was a shot of medical workers carrying a body covered with a white sheet out of the gym.

"She was stabbed once in the back by what authorities describe as a 'cartoon male rabbit'. There is no known motive. Her gate watchman testifies that he has seen the culprit the day before and seemed to have been an old friend of Lola's. Not much else is known about this rabbit,"

The screen showed a police sketch of Bugs' face. They gave him a very rough, and heartless look.

"Lola's tragic death has destroyed fiancée, Andy McRabbit, who was the one who discovered her killer,"

"Lola! No!" sobbed Andy on the screen

"Andy was too emotional to give us a comment. It's a tragedy, when such a promising young woman has her whole life taken away at the hands of a crazed fan. Our prayers are with her family and loved ones, whom attend her untimely funeral later this afternoon."

The screen showed a funeral home. There were people dressed in black approaching the front door. Among them were Lola's parents, Larry and Gladys. Larry cradled Gladys, whom was hysterical.

"My baby! My baby!" she screamed

Larry looked sad, however he was trying ver hard to be strong for her.

The camera shot was inside now, there were other family members there, all grieving and depressed. The camera focused on Andy. He was crying in his seat. He then got up and rushed to the coffin, sobbing over the top. Lola's brother, Brendan, got up from his seat and comforted him.

"If any of you have any information," continued the reporter, "call the line shown on your screen."

Angel shook his head. He couldn't believe Andy was getting away with it; putting on an act and shedding crocodile tears.

"I can't understand how these people actually fell for his trickery…" said Angel

There was no response. Bugs had been quiet, deathly silent…Angel turned around and gasped.

"BUGS!"


	8. Dragon's Wrath

**Dragon's Wrath**

Angel had turned around to look for Bugs. But he was shocked at what he found…or lack thereof.

"Bugs!" called Angel again

Bugs had disappeared, with as much as a trace. Angel thought Bugs was too injured and worn out to as much as to stand up. But he found himself staring back at an empty alleyway. Where could have he gone?

Elsewhere…

A hooded figure was walking along the gloomy streets of downtown. He walked by a rickety old shop. From it emerged a tough looking ruffian. They exchanged glances and continued on their way. The hooded figure walked into the shop where the ruffian came from. Inside, there was a crowd of men of similar standards as the ruffian. They looked up at him. Some shot evil glances, others ignored the newcomer. The hooded figure went to the counter in the back. The owner was there. He gave a questioning glance. The mystery costumer stopped and looked.

"What do you want, punk?" demanded the owner

"Weapons…"responded the character in a low coarse voice

"Really?" the owner smirked.

He didn't respond

"And how do you expect to pay for them?" said the owner crossing his arms

The figure produced a roll of cash from his pockets. The owner lifted an eyebrow in interest. He picked up the roll and counted the money. He set the roll down and went under the counter. From there he produced a small box. He opened it and revealed a set of brass knuckles.

"That chump change will get you this, bitch," he mocked

The others in the place laughed at him.

"Don't spend all your pennies in one place…" called one of the others in the room.

The figure was unfazed. He swiftly pulled out two other rolls of bills. The owner stopped laughing…

"Well, now we're in business," he said

He opened the display case and revealed the array of guns: Automatics, semiautomatics, and even sniper riffles. The figure glanced down and looked up, unimpressed.

"Blades…" said the figure

"Lucky for you, I have a stock of those shits…" he said going to the case behind him.

Once he opened the doors, there was a glimmer from all of the knives and switch-blades on display. The figure scanned all of them, but none got his attention. Until at the very top shelf, he saw the perfect choice. It was sheathed in black leather. The designs on the handle were of Asian origins. The owner noticed his interest.

"The Dragon's Dagger? A fine choice…" said the owner

The figure reached for it and held it in his hands. He unsheathed it and revealed the double edged dagger. It had a hook-like, jagged curve which must have been ideal for piercing…

The figure sheathed it and began to walk away.

"Hey bastard! What about my money?" called the owner

"Here…" in one swift movement, the figure had shoved the money into the owner's mouth.

The others in the room got up to confront him. He, however, coolly turned to face them.

"Hey! No one disrespects Charlie! Just who do you think you are asshole!" demanded the gangster

"We're gonna teach you a lesson!" yelled another

The newcomer looked as though he was going to speak, but he showed no concern. He lifted his arms in front of him, and unsheathed his new weapon. The first gangster attacked; the newcomer dodged him by ducking down, and when he rose he slashed him across his stomach. The gangster shriveled up in pain. Another gangster tried an attack, but the newcomer stepped to the side like a matador against a bull and jabbed the blade in his shoulder. The newcomer used the lodged blade as a support to swing around the gangster's back and kick two others in the process. Those gangsters collapsed to the ground in a heap. More joined the fight, but the newcomer dodged them and countered with his own attacks. In the blink of an eye, the newcomer did a roundhouse to a large gang member; as he fell, the newcomer grabbed him by the back of his leather vest, jabbed the blade into his side and used it like a pitchfork to fling him across the room into other gangsters. Even more came at him. The newcomer dove underneath one of them, slashing their legs, and tackled another. He flung him over his back and stood face to face with another gangster. This member was in shock, and did nothing to attack. The newcomer let him be, and turned his back. That gangster snapped out of it and tried to use it to his advantage. He took out his own switchblade and was about to strike him in the back when he stopped out of breath. Without even turning around, the newcomer had pierced his blade into the would-be stabber's gut. The newcomer pulled out his blade and let the man fall to his knees.

The owner gawked at the sight of the bloody pile of disposed gangsters on the floor; with the newcomer in fighting stance glaring down at them. The newcomer wiped his new weapon clean and sheathed it. He didn't bother to acknowledge his own handiwork, and left the locale like a gust of wind.

On the streets, he walked with only a single mission in mind.

"A life for a life…" muttered the figure

Elsewhere...

Even though it was late afternoon; the day seemed as dark as night. The rain that had kept falling for days only dampened even more the spirits of the mourners. They had been following the casket to the Cemetery of Lost Angels. The dearly departed was to be delivered to her final resting place. This ancient ritual from centuries past only drives the subjects to ponder of their own eventual end, adding to the sadness of the atmosphere. They reached the grave where they would give their final farewells. The speaker was finishing his eulogy…

"...She had a fiery personality, a fighter for her beliefs. She has done many great things and we are all proud of her; proud to have known such a kind and admirable woman such as she was. Lola Bunny, you will forever be missed,"

They began to lower the casket into the grave. The mourners tossed in their flowers with her, wishing her a peaceful rest. Gladys watched with tearful eyes as her youngest daughter was going deeper into the mother earth. She could no longer bear her strife. She collapsed on to the ground and began to cry. Her husband, Larry, got to his knees and cradled her in his arms. He too was beginning to cry; a cry with all the sadness in the world. The family looked on, feeling for their loss. Kate and Brandon also could not hold back their tears, seeing how their parents had broken down emotionally. They were never going to see their baby sister again…all because some jerk stole her away from them. Unbeknownst to them, the jerk was right in their mists; staring emotionless at the grave. They watched as the grave was sealed forever…with their precious Lola within.

The mourners began to leave the gravesite. Solemnly and silently they left under their umbrellas, sending their condolences to the immediate family. As Brandon was walking behind his grieving parents, he turned back to look at the grave. There was someone still there. He walked back to grave.

"Are you alright?" asked Brandon

"I'll be fine…" said Andy

They looked on to her tombstone; which read:

_Lola Bunny_

_Loving Daughter, Sister, and Friend_

"I just need some time alone," whispered Andy

"I understand,' said Brandon quietly backing away

Andy stood there alone. He looked up to see if everyone was gone. They were…

Andy moved in closer and kneeled before Lola's tombstone.

"Too bad it had to end this way, doll. But you had to get that attitude and now see what it's done to you. You should have never defied me, we could have been so happy together. You would be getting your time on the court and I would be getting my paycheck. But don't worry, not all is lost. Just because you kicked the can doesn't mean I still can't make money off of you. You do realize that your fans are gonna go crazy for all your shit, right? I really didn't think about that little bonus that night," he laughed to himself

"I enjoyed our times together, I really did. But all good things must come to an end. You were cute, but not quite the kind of woman I'm used to. You were good to have around, but like I said we have to move on to bigger and better things. Well…I move on at least," he chuckled, "Hey, it's your own fault. You went behind my back, you little whore. No one can mess with the man…and doll, you did. Goodbye and better luck next time…oh yeah, you won't!" he laughed once more at his sheer brilliance. When he stood up, the storm around him seemed to react to his evil deed. The thunder crashed and lightning flashed as he began to leave the victim's grave.

Then there was an odd silence around him. He turned around and saw something…or rather someone. The hooded figure had come from behind a tree and approached him with a ghostly aura. He stopped a few feet away from him. Lighting flashed again and it revealed the man under the hood.

"You!" said Andy, "well…isn't this a pleasant surprise."

The hooded figure removed his hood and revealed a dark and cold looking Bugs Bunny. Helooked tired and worn out, an easy oponent. However, he wasdriven by the hate in his heart and that was all he needed to fulfill his mission.

"Come to pay your respects?" said Andy sarcastically

"Da only one who is gonna pay is you…" said Bugs

"I thought you would. But it won't work. The police will never believe you. They will arrest you the minute they see you,"

"Who said I was gonna go to da police?"

"Ah, you see, I thought about that too…" he said reaching behind him

He pulled out a gun and began to fire, but Bugs dodged all his bullets. He ducked under a tombstone as Andy kept firing. Andy searched for him, but Bugs kept moving from tombstone to tombstone, avoiding Andy's sight.

"Come on out!" yelled Andy

Then from behind a mausoleum, Bugs dashed towards his target. He jumped up and unsheathed his new weapon, the Dragon's Dagger. Andy only had a split second to react. Andy stepped back and raised his gun. Bugs slashed downwards, however he missed his intended target. The Dagger had sliced the barrel off of Andy's gun. Andy staggered backwards and was in shock. Bugs slowly turned his head towards his target, from the crouched position he landed in. Bugs slowly stood up, glaring with murder in his eyes.

"Not feeling very manly now, are you?" said Bugs

Andy couldn't find the strength to say anything. He was backing away from Bugs, until he felt a fence with metal rods at his waist.

"You're not a man. You never were. A man would never be such a coward. To strike her in the back, when she had no way of defending herself! You abused her trust, you filthy son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Bugs, "don't you realize what you have done! You killed her! The mother of your child!"

Andy eyes grew wide for a moment. But then he suddenly gave a smirk.

"So, that's what the bitch wanted to tell me," he said

Bugs was about to attack, but Andy made the first move. He had pulled out one of the rods from the fence and used it as a spear. Bugs barely dodged the first strike. He then kept moving back, dodging each of the strikes. However he didn't realize that Andy was pushing him back to an open grave. Bugs was about to use his Dagger to deflect the attack, but Andy did a faker and struck the blade out of his hand. He struck once more; causing Bugs to stagger back. The muddy ground around the mouth of the grave was weak and gave under Bugs' weight. He fell into the grave, but he tried his best to hang on to the edge. Andy had gained back his confidence as he held his makeshift weapon in front of Bugs, near his neck.

"This is rich…"said Andy as he laughed, "I still can't believe that's what she wanted to tell me. That's fucked up…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey there, doll,"

Lola felt a cold hand on her shoulder and an ominous presence behind her. She dared not to turn around and face him.

"Andy!" she said nervously

"You missed me?"

"I…I have something to tell you…"

"Does it have something to do with your little training session?"

Lola eyes went wide.

"Andy…I…I can explain…"

"Explain what? I saw the whole thing…you don't have to explain anything. Well…except why you're so welcoming to him than you are to me. You really enjoyed that little romp on the court, didn't you?"

Andy's voice showed no anger. And this scared Lola even more. She felt him press up against her back. Her instincts were telling her to get the hell out of there, but she was so frightened she couldn't find any strength in her legs to run. He then unexpectedly kissed her neck. She felt her heart racing in her throat. He then whispered to her…

"I can't let you get away with it, doll face…"

Lola's eyes shot open. She felt her body jolt up with a sudden pain. She couldn't move. She opened her mouth but no scream came from it. She felt her knees buckling and she collapsed to her knees onto the floor, with Andy still behind her.

"Never mess with Andy McRabbit," he whispered in her ear

He pulled the blade from her back in one swift movement; she couldn't make a sound as she felt herself fall onto the floor. She couldn't breathe…

Pierced washer lung and was slowly drowning in her own blood…Andy got up from the floor, leaving the weapon beside her. He smirked at his deed…with a dark satisfaction.

* * *

"She never saw it coming…" said Andy as he laughed maniacally 

Bugs gritted his teeth in anger.

"Just like you didn't see this one coming…"

Andy took a step back and was about to strike the final blow. Bugs let himself slip down and grab the rod in the process. Andy tried to pull it back out of Bugs' hands. Bugs began to use it to help himself out; unfortunately Andy finally had a moment of genius and let the spear go. Bugs fell back into the grave. Andy was getting nervous. He looked around for something until he finally spotted it.

Bugs got to his feet. He then pierced the rod into the wall of the grave and used it to climb out of there. As he made it to the top, he saw Andy running towards the Dagger. Bugs ran towards him. He jumped atop a tombstone and leaped into the air. As Andy was reaching the blade, Bugs impacted him with a painful flying kick. Andy crashed onto a statue. Andy rubbed his head, trying to ease his throbbing pain. He opened his eyes, and his vision was coming into focus. In time to see Bugs rise before him, with blade in hand. Andy's fear was clear as crystal.0

"You never saw dat coming….dat's fucked up…" said Bugs coldly

Andy tried to run, but Bugs got in front of him and jabbed the Dagger into his arm. He twisted it and pulled it out, taking a chunk of flesh on its hook.

"FUCK!" screamed Andy as he held his arm

"I can't let you get away…"

Andy tried to defend himself, but Bugs easily dodged his attacks. He slashed his leg, leaving a deep gash from which blood began to stream. Andy fell to his knees, with Bugs towering over him.

"Why…why don't you just kill me!" demanded the agonizing Andy

"Dat would be too easy…" said Bugs, "for da pain you've caused….you must be recompensed…"

Through the rain and thunder, Andy's screams were barely heard from the cemetery. Those whom were waiting for Andy at the entrance of the cemetery heard those bone-chilling screams. They thought that it could have been a restless spirit; one vowing his revenge…But then they thought of Andy. He may need assistance, so a pair of guards was sent to aid him.

Andy was in great need of assistance. He was drenched…in his own blood. His attacker had strategically slashed Andy's wrists, as well as the back of his elbows and knees. He also had spitefully slashed Andy's face and stomach. Andy finally realized what this homicidal rabbit was doing to him; he was making him bleed to death…A slow and agonizing death. This rabbit was attacking him ruthlessly, with the wrath of a dragon. He knew not why…why all this shit was happening...why he was dieing... Andy lay at the foot of a tombstone…at the mercy of Lola's Avenger.

Andy had fallen facedown on the ground, waiting for the final blow. He did not receive it. He felt a gloved hand turn him over.

"I'm no coward..." said Bugs

Andy was face to face with his attacker.

"Why?" struggled Andy to say finally through his wails, "why are you doing this to me?"

"Why?" echoed Bugs

Bugs, oblivious to the storm around him but succumbed to the thunder within his own soul, raised the Dragon's Dagger over his head. Andy was at the core of Bugs' flaming hatred.

"Never mess with Lola Bunny!" he roared

Bugs brought down the blade for the death strike…but felt his hand being pulled back.

Bugs turned around and saw Angel there, grasping onto his wrist.

"Bugs!" he pleaded, "don't do it!"

"Let…me…go…" said Bugs harshly

"You're making a mistake!"

"Dis bastard deserves to die!"

"You are not the judge!"

"Who will give me justice?"

Bugs rose to his feet, facing Angel.

"He killed an innocent life, for dat he must pay!" yelled Bugs

"It is not your place to bestow this so-called justice. This is revenge! Killing him won't bring her back!" shouted Angel

Bugs turned away from him.

"You know what you have to do…" said Angel

Bugs stared straight ahead, breathing heavily. Angel saw Bugs' shoulders rise, then slump. Then, as quick as lightning, Bugs performed one final strike on Andy. Andy let out a long, hair-raising scream. Bugs turned around to face the astounded Angel.

"He'll live…" muttered Bugs

The two guards followed the last ailing scream. They found the owner of the scream. Andy was curled up, shaking from the pain. There was no sign left of his attacker.

"Geez!" shouted one of the guards upon sight of the damage

"Joe! Call an ambulance!" yelled the other guard

Joe called for help from his radio. He was responded by an operator.

"We need help! Down at Lost Angels Cemetery!"

"Who is the victim?"

"It's…umm…Andrea McRabbit?"


	9. Righting the Wrongs

**Righting the Wrongs**

Bugs and Angel disappeared from the scene. Away from the commotion developed at the Lost Angels Cemetery. After escaping from that bloodshed, Bugs found himself precisely where his journey began. In the dark forest…pacing back and forth

Bugs were still restless. Even though he enacted his revenge, he still felt pain and anguish. Unleashing all that anger and rage has done nothing to heal his aching heart. Killing the bastard a thousand times wasn't going to bring his beloved back…

He sat alone, in the dark. Ignoring the endless rain…pondering all that has happened…and what he should do next. He concentrated on the blade in his hand. From the darkness, he felt a small breeze…

"Bugs?" inquired Angel, whom had materialized beside him

"I can't believe what I've done…" said Bugs, not adverting his eyes from the Dagger, "thoughts of vengeance filled my mind. I couldn't see what was right in front of me. Blinded as I was by my hate and his…malicious actions, I turned into _him_. I lost all control…And even now…my rage does not want to die."

He grasped the Dagger and threw it to the ground. The blade pierced the earth and stood there like an obelisk, representing Bugs' wrath.

"I was being…a grade A bastard to her…I became what I most despised," he said in realization, "Everything that I thought I was…has fallen apart… How can she depend on me after the way I treated her?... I turned into that asshole…All I want to be… is to be more like _me_ and be less like…_him_…"

He got up from the ground and looked onto the city.

"How could have I been so blind? I had a great life, with people who cared. Then I threw it all away…I'm sorry… I let my temper get the best of me…"

Angel stood in silence. Bugs seemed to be talking to himself, and yet…he was confessing to not only Angel, but all those that he had betrayed…

"I'm sorry…my friends, my family…everyone who depended on me…I'm especially sorry to Lola…she...didn't deserve…what I've done…she…" Bugs felt himself choke with emotion once again…But it was not anger. It was sadness, a feeling of emptiness. After a moment of revered silence, he turned to face Angel.

"I'm sorry…" said Bugs, "I can't take this world…I was being a jerk…I was being selfish…I shouldn't have…been…so…stupid!"

They stood face to face.

"Please, Angel…can you take me back?"

"Of course…" whispered Angel with a small smile as he extended his hand

That was the last thing Bugs heard him say as he was engulfed with blinding light.

Then it all went black.

Bugs opened his eyes. It was morning. He looked around. He saw his car where it crashed into the tree that night. He saw the dirt road from before. He could see the city in the distance. He got up…there were no wounds…no Dagger...no Angel…

_Was it all a dream?_

Bugs went to his car. He got in and started it. It worked, thankfully, and he drove out of there. He reached the city and drove around. It seemed back to normal. Bugs drove to where Acme Looniversity was and to his relief it was all there. The building, the grounds, the gym, everything was just the way it was. Bugs smiled at the sight of it. The city was just as he remembered. Everything was back to its norm. There was just one thing he had to take care of.

He drove away from the city. Onto the highway he went, until he reached the road that would take him home. As he reached the clearing he saw his home. It was the same as he last left it. He got out of the car and approached the door. He hesitated a little, but he turned the knob and he entered his burrow. As he entered the foyer and went down the hall, he saw that his home was the same. He stopped at the kitchen and held his breath.

_There she was…_

Lola turned around from the stove and stopped in her tracks. It was like she just saw a ghost. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't say anything. Bugs stood in the doorway. He then felt so overcome by a flood of emotions; he rushed to her and held her tightly. Lola's eyes went wide in shock by his sudden outburst of affection.

"Bugs?" she managed to say

"Oh, Lola! No words can express how happy I am to see you!" he said releasing the embrace.

He held her arms and looked at her. She looked back with questioning eyes. Bugs calmed down and looked at her straight in the eyes. She looked worried and concerned. After all that has happened, she didn't know what to expect.

"Bugs…I'm sorry I…" she began but Bugs shook his head

"No, Lola, I am extremely sorry for what I've done. Please…forgive me…" began Bugs, "I've been a jerk. I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did."

"You…were gone for so long…I didn't know what happened to you…"

"Lola, when I was away I realized…that...you make my life worthwhile. I'm nothing without you. I was so lost…forgotten…I was nothing. I couldn't survive… Without you I truly am hopeless…worthless…and pathetic. When you're with me…I truly am strong. I can live, I can breathe…I can love. I love you with all my might. With every bit of strength in my body, with every bit of energy in my soul…I will do anything for you…You are my light in the darkness…you are my life…my soul…"

Bugs held her hands tightly. He then got on his knees, before her.

"Please Lola…" he begged, "Please forgive me... I kneel before you…in my moment of weakness. I am ashamed for all that I have said…regretful for everything that I've done. The pain I caused you was… unspeakable…I hurt _you_…my own soul. I wish that I hadn't hurt you…I would take everything back in the blink of an eye. I was a fool…an idiot…a jerk. I can understand if you don't want to forgive me, for the terrible things that I've done. But Lola please, your forgiveness would mend my aching heart…please…I don't want to lose you again…"

Lola collapsed on the ground beside him and held him in her arms. She cradled him tightly with so much love and affection.

"Oh Bugs…"she whispered, "you will never lose me. I forgive you…with all of my heart…"

Bugs hugged her back tightly. Not wanting to let her go. He hadn't felt this much love…in an eternity it seemed…

He looked into her eyes. Tears had escaped from them. He held her face and gave her such a sweet kiss. The kiss was so loving…so gentle…so endless. It was disturbed only by the sound of little giggles.

"Mom, Dad…we're eating here…" said the twins

Bugs and Lola released their kiss and looked at their children. They looked back. Upon the sight of his children, Bugs couldn't help but give a smile; a smile of thankfulness for their existence. The two parents got up from the floor, with nervous smiles. Holding hands, they approached the table. Bugs went to both of them and picked them up in his arms.

"I'm sorry you two…for what happened the other day. Daddy didn't mean to be such a jerk…"

"It's ok Daddy…" said Tanya, "we forgive you."

"We missed you Daddy…" said Sean holding on to his father tightly

"I love you…" he said holding both of them tightly

"We love you too,"

Lola smiled, seeing her family reunited.

The moment was again foiled by the ringing of the phone. They ignored the phone, but then the answering machine activated.

"Hey…klutz, you there? It's your ol' pal Cecil Turtle here…Just wanted to see if you finally killed yourself. Who would bear to see the great Bugs Bunny as a failure? You're career would falter…your family would be put to shame…so why face it? Ha ha…you're such a coward…"

Lola and the kids were just appalled by that. Bugs, however, just looked on with no trace of any emotion. The family looked at him…

"Daddy? Who was that?" asked Tanya

"Cecil Turtle! I know him! He's that filthy stinkin' turtle that beat Dad in the cartoons!" said Sean

"Daddy could be beaten? But…nobody can beat my Dad!"

"No Tanya," said Bugs, "I'm not invincible or unbeatable."

The kids looked at him strangely

"I'm just a wascawy wabbit, and damn proud of it!" he said with a smile

All the while, Lola was thinking, figuring it all out.

"Cecil Turtle…CT…" she thought, "then, he must've been the one that ticked-off Bugs. And if my knowledge of cartoons is correct…he used sneaky underhanded methods to win against Bugs. So…we'll just see about that…"

Lola went to the phone and dialed the number that appeared on the ID. It rang once and then the Turtle picked up the line.

"Helloo?" answered the other line

"Hey CT…Mrs. Klutz would like a word with you…" said Lola with a hint of anger in her voice

"Oh? And to what do I owe this honor?"

"How would you know about honor?"

"A lot actually,"

"I demand a rematch…"

"Is Mr. Klutz hiding behind his woman?"

"Is Mr. Retard making snide comments to avoid being confronted?"

"Fine!"

"This time, we play by our rules! An official race, at Rodney's Racetrack,"

"I accept! This time he's going to bust his ass in front of everyone…"

"Oh…somebody's ass is getting busted…"

Lola hanged up the phone. She turned around to face her family, whom looked at her perplexed.

"Lola? What are you doing?" asked Bugs

"Getting you're honor back…Don't worry babe. You won't even have to break a sweat. Leave it all to me," she said confidently

"…I love you…"

Bugs and Lola left the kitchen. Sean looked at Tanya.

"Mom said 'ass'…." chuckled Sean

There was a crowd at the Racetrack. Somehow, word had spread about the big race. Bugs and Lola met up with their dear old friend, Rodney Raccoon, whom now operated his own official, multi-purpose racetrack. Bugs and his clan arrived to Rodney's office.

"Hey Rodney!" said Lola giving him a hug

"Hey Lola, it's been awhile…" he said hugging her back

"What's up, Rodney?" said Bugs

"Hey Bugs, how are ya?" said Rodney giving him a handshake

"Alright…"

"Oh and how are the little tykes?" said Rodney patting them both on the head

"We're ok…" they answered

"Thanks for letting us use the track, Rodney," said Lola

"It's no trouble. You guys are family,"

Just then the Turtle himself arrived at the scene.

"Well well well…look who decided to arrive…" said Cecil, "I thought you we're gonna crawl away in your borrow. Seems that you're stupider than you look."

"Stupider? Even I know that's not a real word!" blurted Tanya

"Oh, a smart aleck? Then you should know that your ol' man is a loser…"

"Why you…"

"Tanya, calm down" said Bugs

"Dad! He started it…"

"I've told you time and time again to not pick on boys who are shorter and slower…"

"Hey!" yelled Cecil "You're the slow retarded fool! Let's get this race started!"

He fumed out of there and went to the track. The others went there as well.

"Excuse me, Mr. Turtle…" said Rodney

"What!" said Cecil annoyed

"As operator of this official track, we must abide by the official rules…"

"And?"

"You have to go through inspection…"

"A what?"

"An inspection…we have to perform a medical examination on all racers, its very protocol,"

"What's the matter? Afraid of a few tests?" said Lola

"N-no!"

"Fine, just head towards the lockers and a nurse will handle everything," said Rodney

Cecil was sweating, but nonetheless he and Bugs went to the lockers. After a while, they both came back.

"Ok," said Rodney, "now that all the paperwork is done, we can get this event going!"

"Ready to be destructively humiliated again, rabbit!" said Cecil

"Are you?" said Bugs calmly

"Racers, to the starting line!" said Rodney from his platform

They walked onto the track and were met by a large group of fans. They were all cheering and showing their support for Bugs. As Bugs and Cecil were approaching the starting line, a woman went to Rodney with a piece of paper. He took the paper and read its contents.

"Hold it!" he yelled

The crowd slowly quieted down. They all looked at the raccoon for an explanation. He cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm afraid there won't be a race today…"

The fans looked at each other dumbfounded.

"There has been a violation of the rules. It appears that one of the racers has been using cocaine, steroids, tranquilizers, and Viagra…"

The crowd looked at the two racers.

"Cecil Turtle, you are hereby disqualified from this event. Bugs Bunny is the winner,"

"WHAT!" yelled Cecil

"So…that's how you've been cheating," said Bugs crossing his arms, "you've been using steroids, along with other naughty things…."

"You! You…asshole! You…" Cecil was at a loss for words

Bugs simply shook his head. Cecil was so angry and embarrassed.

"You coward! You jack-ass! You…"

Cecil then lost all his words…for now a new feeling entered him. Fear…

The fans were approaching him, and had surrounded him.

"You little cheat!" yelled one of the fans

"How dare you!" yelled another

They were all very angry. Cecil smiled nervously…

"Get him!"

"AHH!" cried Cecil as he ran away with his steroid induced body

Bugs looked on as the angry mob was gaining on him. Lola and the kids watched with him.

"You know…I almost feel sorry for the guy…" said Bugs

"Huh?" said Lola and the kids together

"Hmm…Nah…"

They laughed together, in unison. The sunset was even more beautiful with the sounds of screams in the background.

Bugs looked at Lola.

"Thank you…" he said

"No problem…" she smiled back

"Not just for this…but for everything…" he brought her closer to him, "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

They kissed ever so passionately

Their family and friends watched with awe. There was someone at the bottom of the stands, hidden in the shadows, whom also smiled at the beautiful display.

"Way to go Bugs," said Angel

"You know it was the least I could do…"

He reached for a zipper atop his head and pulled it down. A young rabbit climbed of stilts and onto the ground.

"After what he has done for me in the past…"

Buster Bunny walked away from the crowd, knowing that Bugs Bunny was restored and revived and there to save us all.

THE END

* * *

Special Thanks to Lady Crymsyn for helping me with this chapter. And thanks to all who read and reviewed.


End file.
